


Soulmate Stories-Two Souls as One

by KyuuKyuuMoo



Series: Not all story have happy end. [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Hurt, M/M, Maybe comfort, more tags to come
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:28:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26426407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyuuKyuuMoo/pseuds/KyuuKyuuMoo
Summary: Collection of my Soulmate stories. But they are not just sweet and cute.Soulmates are two people that shares one soul. But not every soulmate has to end up with each other. They could become friends, they could become families, they could become enemies. It would never change the fact that they’re connected by fate.This is where soulmates found each other and this is where they ended.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara
Series: Not all story have happy end. [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1747765
Comments: 24
Kudos: 89





	1. ObiKaka-My Heart is Glass

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to a new work! I'm still in the mood for one-shots :P
> 
> Chapter Warning: Self-harm, Depression, Angst with no good ending, Cheating bastard.
> 
> Enjoy!

Kakashi looked up to the door, Obito is coming up. He uncrossed his legs and made his way back to his room. Soon after he closed his bedroom’s room, he heard the entrance door opens and the Uchiha walks in. He leaned his back against the door and slides down to the floor. He listens to the sounds his lover made beyond the door and waits. Soon enough, he heard the other opened and closed another door. The silver haired looked out the windows, just like the other days.

It’s a recurring pattern by now. Obito goes out in the morning, even days he was supposed to be off, and returned late at night. Then the man would go to his own room without checking with Kakashi. It has been going like this for two months. He doesn’t know what Obito did, but he knows who Obito was with these last two months. Kakashi walks up to the window, his eyes roaming to the small frames under it. To the farthest left was picture of him and his father, taken a few months before the day he lost his father.

Next to it was his old team’s picture. Obito and him was such a brat that day. Minato-sensei looked so embarrassed. Next to it was a picture of Kakashi and Tenzou, standing between Sandaime-sama. It was taken a few days after Tenzou was rescued from Anbu Root. Next to it was the last one, taken one year ago. A picture of Obito and him, both were smiling at the camera, Obito’s arm was over Kakashi’s shoulder. That was taken a month after they decided to move in together, to start a new life as soulmates.

They were so happy, or at least he thought Obito was happy with him. Kakashi knows it was too good to be true. He doesn’t deserve the Uchiha, after all it was Kakashi that killed Rin. Fate decided they were soulmate, but even Gods realized he’s not worthy of Obito’s love. That’s why they send her to them. A kind and strong woman, who is not Rin but somehow painfully feels like Rin. Even though Kakashi stood by Obito’s side all this time, even though he fought for Obito’s affection, she easily caught the Uchiha’s heart.

Kakashi slides into his bed, he won’t cry. Obito deserve happiness, and he couldn’t be happy if he stays with the person that killed the girl that he loved. If only Obito is a cruel person, he would have thrown Kakashi away. So it’s his duty to cut this off. Obito will be hurt, but he has that woman to comfort him. He will thank Kakashi in the long run, and forget about him. It’s fine, he is not a stranger to heartbreak and loneliness. He will do it. Kakashi closed his eyes and let the darkness swallow him.

* * *

Kakashi stares blankly at the bowl of cold soup in front of him. Obito was late again. Today was the day, he decided that he will end all of this today. The Uchiha returned from a mission this morning, so Kakashi waits for him in their joined apartment. But Obito didn’t come home at all. Kakashi wonders if he was injured, but none of their friends had called for him. Perhaps Obito was caught up by other things, like reporting to the Hokage and other stuff. So Kakashi waits like he had been doing the last two months.

It was almost eleven at night, his dinner has long become cold, untouched. He didn’t have much appetite these days. Kakashi stood and took his bowl, decided to pour the thing out, when the entrance’s doorknob rattled. His breath stilled and he could feel the way his heart beats faster. The door opened, and he felt the panic rising inside him. He put the bowl back on the table and ran to his room. He leaned his back against the door and listened to the sounds the other person made.

He slides down the door when he heard another door being closed. Kakashi closed his eyes and curled into himself. He is pathetic. He decided to talk to Obito today, but he got scared and decided to hide instead. He is selfish, and cowards. Kakashi didn’t bring himself to the bed that night. He fell asleep on the floor, still curled against the door like a child. But he woke up when he heard the entrance door was closed shut. Obito has left, even though today is his off day. He tried not to think too much of it.

* * *

Kakashi finally left his apartment after two weeks. He rarely come out now, only emerged for missions or to answer the Hokage’s call. He doesn’t want to see Obito with her in Ichiraku, he doesn’t want to see Obito walking with her with a smile. He doesn’t want to start thinking where else did Obito go with her. Did he bring that woman to the park where they used to watch children plays? Did he bring that woman to the yakiniku shop where they used to eat together just the two of them?

He walks through the village with his head lowered and eyes to the ground. He crossed paths with Asuma and Kurenai, the two were on a date. He saluted the two but didn’t stop to talks, doesn’t want to disturb their time. When he reached the Hokage’s office, he knocked twice before letting himself in. Minato sensei looked up with a tired smile and Kakashi returned the gesture with a small bow. Nara Shikaku glanced briefly at the jounin before returning to his own paper.

“Kakashi, thank you for coming so quick,” Minato said.

Kakashi nodded, “it’s not a problem, Hokage-sama. What seems to be the problem?”

Minato sighed and made a small pout. Next to him, Shikaku chuckled and shook his head. “You see, the thing is, it’s been a while since you visit my house. And Naruto really misses you and Pakkun. He keeps asking me when Kashi-nii will play with him again. I told him you are busy, but Naruto said it’s my fault you are too busy to visit him,” the blonde hung his head in defeat. Shikaku snorted and send Kakashi an amused look. Sometimes he wonders if the advisor is a masochist that enjoys seeing his Hokage’s misery.

“I can visit him today, if that’s alright,” the silver haired said hesitantly. As expected, Minato looked up to him and beamed his blinding smile.

“Really? Thank you, Kakashi!”

That’s how Kakashi found himself in front of the Namikaze’s house. He could hear Naruto’s loud chattering from inside, the boy’s personality is a carbon copy of his mother. He knocked twice and didn’t have to wait long for the door to opened. Surprisingly, the person behind the door was Itachi, someone who doesn’t live here. Itachi looked surprised to see him as well. But he allowed Kakashi in, and politely nodded at the older man. Kushina’s loud voice comes from inside, asking who was at the door.

“Kushina-san, it’s me,” he answered. The redhead quickly popped out from the kitchen; she was wearing a dim yellow apron and her hair was pulled up into a ponytail. She smiles widely at him and rushed forward to pulled him into a tight embrace.

“Kakashi-kun! Thank you for coming, it feels like forever since I last saw you!” she laughed as she swings their body together. He chuckled softly, enjoying the warmth despite the embarrassment. Fortunately, Itachi had left the two alone, went somewhere inside the house. Kushina pulled back and looked around before settling on Kakashi, her hands still on his arms. “Oh, did you come alone? That Minato, I told him to give you two a day off together ttebane!” she huffed a little upset.

Kakashi smiles slightly, ignoring the pang of hurt inside his chest. “Sorry, Kushina-san. Maybe next time,” he hopes she couldn’t see through his act. Kushina nodded and pulled him to another room, it’s Naruto’s playroom. When he passed through the door, he saw Naruto talking to Itachi, and another boy who looked like Itachi, sitting under the window. When Naruto turned, the boy bloomed into a wide smile, and he rushed to Kakashi. The silver haired knelt to let the boy tackled him into a hug.

The other boy who looked like Itachi turned out to be Sasuke, Itachi’s baby brother. Sasuke was nothing like Itachi, he was short tempered and love to annoy Naruto. And just like almost every Uchiha he knows, Sasuke is also a cat person. Despite that, the two boys were delighted when Kakashi summoned his dogs. They play chase, then hide and seek, with Naruto as the chaser and finder. Sasuke stood by the boy, commentating every move he made. Kushina said the two bickers like Obito and Kakashi used to.

He doesn’t want to remember about the past, but if he could turn back the time, he wishes to return. To those days when Rin was still with them and Obito still didn’t know that they’re soulmates. A tug on his hand pulled him out of his thought, he looked to the side to find Kushina staring at him in concern. “You know you can talk to me, Kakashi-kun. I won’t tell anyone, not even Minato,” she said, gripping his hands in what she hoped to be comforting. Kakashi shook his head and gave her a small smile.

He wonders if talking will take the loneliness away. He wonders if telling Kushina that Obito has found happiness in another person will make him feel better. Rin used to say that sharing her feelings makes her feels better. Kakashi took Kushina’s hands and swings their arms together. That made the redhead sighed and allowed a giggle to escape her mouth. Their antics was cut short when Naruto shrieked loudly. They dropped their hands and rushed to find the boy, only to find him being squished by the dogs while Sasuke laughs at him.

Time quickly passed as he watches Pakkun made fun of Sasuke and Naruto. It was almost six, the street is getting dark. Sasuke has fallen asleep, so Itachi carry his brother on his back and thanked Kushina for allowing his brother to play with Naruto. Kakashi told Kushina that he will send the two boys back home, an excuse to escape from her. She reluctantly let him go, after she forced him to promise he will visit them more often. He left Pakkun with them for one night, because Naruto refused to let the pug go, even though the boy was sleeping.

The road was bussing with life even though the day was coming to end. He glanced at Itachi, and at Sasuke sleeping peacefully on his back. Kakashi offered to carry his brother, but the boy refused politely.

“Sasuke always wake up grumpier when someone else carry him,” Itachi said with a soft smile.

Obito once told him that Itachi’s brother was very possessive of his brother, he said it was funny to watch Sasuke glare at everyone who dares to come near Itachi while hiding behind his brother. Kakashi looked down, after feeling Itachi’s stubborn gaze on him. He hummed questioningly at the younger shinobi. Itachi didn’t act embarrassed at being caught, he only stares harder at the silver haired jounin. Kakashi always know the boy was older than his age, his wisdom is far beyond a boy and a chuunin.

“Kakashi-senpai,” Itachi started to call him that because Shisui used to be Kakashi’s junior in anbu, and the two Uchiha are best friends. He already knows from the first time he meets Itachi, that Shisui is a bad influence on the boy. The older Uchiha was an excellent shinobi, but a very annoying pain in the ass with his prankster side. Fugaku-san said Shisui turned up like that because of Obito’s influence. “Shisui said I’m a good listener, so if you need to talk to someone, I don’t mind lending you my ear,” Itachi said with a serious air.

Kakashi blinked a few times, he admits he had underestimated the Uchiha. The boy was called a genius not for nothing, after all. He appreciates the sentiment, but he doesn’t want to think that he had fallen so deep that a child feels the need to comfort him. The silver-head grinned, although it was hidden by his mask. “My, thank you for the offer, Itachi. However, I have to decline. You see, I have a big cat that get jealous easily. We don’t want to offend him now, do we?” no, Kakashi wanted Obito to be jealous.

Itachi said nothing as he continues to stare deep into Kakashi’s soul. He couldn’t bear to look into those black orbs that are too similar to Obito. So he looked to the front and it didn’t take long until Itachi also focus on the road. They finished the rest of the short journey with small talks, Kakashi asked Itachi about his missions and Shisui, Itachi kindly answer his questions and didn’t ask anything in return. There were nearing the Uchiha compound when Kakashi heard a familiar voice coming from one of the shops.

He held his breath as Obito walks out of the shop with a wide smile. Kakashi’s heart did a flip when Obito turned his head and a woman walks out, falling into the step next to the Uchiha. This is why he refused to come out of his apartment, he managed to avoid this scene for so long. But the one time he comes out of his room, the nightmare that he doesn’t want to see was trusted to his face. Fate decided to connect them as soulmates, but the God was cruel to him. He knows he doesn’t deserve Obito, but does it mean Kakashi deserves this pain?

Obito and the woman didn’t notice them, the two walks ahead and disappeared somewhere. Kakashi doesn’t remember how he get home, but he remembers sending Itachi and Sasuke back to their home. He remembers the look Itachi gave him as he said his parting words. He remembers passing by Shisui but he couldn’t remember if he return the boy’s greeting. He doesn’t remember if he had taken a shower before climbing his bed. He doesn’t remember if he had eaten at all that day.

But Kakashi remembers hearing the entrance door being open and Obito’s footsteps as the other man walks around the house. He remembers staring at the moon before everything becomes black and he couldn’t feel anything at all. When he opens his eyes, the sun was up and shines bright into his room. Kakashi sighed and pulled his mask down, he should have taken a bath before going to bed. His hand was hovering on the doorknob when he heard footsteps outside his door. Kakashi’s eyes widen and he quickly walks back to his bed.

Obito is still in the house, even though it was already a little after noon. The familiar footsteps walk around the house, back and forth in slow and lazy manners. Kakashi pulled his knees up, wondering if the other man is doing his monthly cleaning. He should go out; this is his chance to talk to Obito. It doesn’t have to be about that, they could talk about anything. It’s been a while since he last saw and talked to Obito. He missed the other man, and he knows Obito also missed him. They’re best friends before they’re lovers.

He stares hard at the door, wondering if Obito knows he is inside his room. He pulled his legs closer and silently listens to the other’s footsteps. It’s fine, he will go out there, pretend nothing was wrong and talks to Obito. He also needs to pick Pakkun from Minato-sensei’s home. There was a loud thud and he heard Obito cussing loudly, he bet the other man’s feet hit the edge of the sofa again. He stares hard at the door and gripped his shirt tightly. He knows it’s fine to leave the room, but Kakashi didn’t come out from his room that day.

* * *

Kakashi stares at the written words above his pelvis through the full body mirror. **Uchiha Obito** , it said boldly. Obito’s mark was on the middle of his back, it was hard to see by himself. It took a while after Rin’s death, for him to accepted Minato-sensei’s invitation to hot spring together. That’s when sensei saw the name written on Obito’s back. Although it took a few years more until Obito stop denying it. And it took a few more years until the Uchiha asked Kakashi to move in with him.

It has only been a year. Kakashi’s happiness was only a short one year. He couldn’t bring himself regret it, every moment waking up to Obito, every night spends in Obito’s bed. Every soft whispered words that Obito said to his ears while he caresses Kakashi gently. He wished he had more time. But time was the only thing that he never has. He didn’t have enough time to spend with his father before the shinobi world killed the man, he didn’t have time to spend with his new friend before she was cruelly ripped away from him and Obito.

And now, time is taking Obito away from him. These last three months, despite what happened, Obito always surely returns to their joined apartment. No matter what he did with that woman in the day, Obito always returns to their home. But yesterday, the Uchiha didn’t return. Kakashi waits for him in the living room, sitting crossed legs on the grey sofa. Obito never returns. He doesn’t want to know where and what the Uchiha was doing, who he was spending the night with. And yet the unknown keeps him awake.

Kakashi stepped under the shower and turned the setting to the coldest. He has mission today; he can’t afford to lose his mind over something else. He ignored the tingling sensation on his arm, as he ignored the red flowing down the gash he made under his wrist with a kunai. The pain will keep him awake and alert. The pain will keep his mind away from Obito. It’s just a pain. Kakashi went out with his usual mission outfit. He was paired with Shisui today, and fortunately, no one ask him about the bandage on his wrist.

* * *

Kakashi was walking down the market, Pakkun and the gang demanded roasted steak tonight, when he ran to Asuma and Kurenai. They talked about small stuff, no one asked him about the bandage on both of his wrist. Suddenly Kurenai leered at him with a grin and leaned close to his face.

“Talking about day off, it’s your birthday this Sunday, Kakashi! I bet you got plan with Obito, preferably in bed, all day. But spare some time for your friends, okay?” she winked at him. Next to her, Asuma squirmed uncomfortably. The other man wasn’t quite comfortable talking about such things, he was unexpectedly shy. Kakashi blinked in confusion. He didn’t realize that day is coming again. “Kakashi?” Kurenai tilted her head, and Asuma frowns at him. Ah, he was silent for too long.

“I’ll see what I can do. You know Obito is the romantic type, he never talks about his surprise,” there will be no surprise this year. Or the years to come. But they don’t need to know about that. There is no need to drag anyone into his own unhappiness. He didn’t go home after that; he went to sensei’s place instead. Told Kushina-san about Pakkun’s demand and how he didn’t have time to finish all eight steaks by himself. The redhead was delighted because Kakashi asked for her help.

Dinner time was chaotic. Naruto was a messy eater and couldn’t keep still for more than five minutes. The boy wanted to eat on the floor together with the dogs, and he cries very loud when sensei tried to explain why he can’t eat with the dogs. Kushina-san and him wasn’t helping, watching sensei’s defeated form was amusing. He ended up spending the night in Naruto’s room. The boy insisted strongly that he wanted to sleep with Kashi-nii and all of the ninken. Minato-sensei allowed them with another defeated sigh.

They sleep next to each other, Naruto’s smaller form curled between Kakashi’s arms. Naruto was halfway to the dreamland when the boy suddenly put a hand on Kakashi’s masked cheek.

“Kashi-nii, why are you so sad? The great Uzumaki Naruto is here to keep the nightmare away, so don’t be so sad ttebayo.”

Kakashi felt his eyes burns, but he only pulls Naruto a little bit closer and rubs the boy’s back until Naruto fell asleep. He wonders if Obito realized that he wasn’t home. Does Obito knows his schedule? Does the other still worries about him? Will he search for him? Staring at Naruto didn’t give him any answer, but sleep won’t come to him. Talking with Kurenai helps a little. He now knows he must talk with Obito before his birthday. He doesn’t want to spend his birthday alone, holding onto false hope that the other man will remembers.

* * *

Kakashi stares out the window, he had been doing that a lot lately. He doesn’t know whether he should curse or thank the Hokage. Obito was given a long mission since the beginning of the week, he couldn’t talk to the man. He knows Minato-sensei meant well, he wanted to give both Obito and Kakashi a day off together on the Hatake’s birthday. If the situation was different, he might send his sensei a giant parcel as gratitude. But the reality is, sensei’s kindness only brings him more pain.

Now the day has come, he was unfortunately stuck with the false hope that Obito remembers his birthday. The man returned from his mission late into midnight yesterday, and left early this morning, like always. Kakashi pulled his knees to chest, torn between ending it today, and stuck with the memory of being broken on his birthday, or tomorrow, still stuck with the memory of being broken the day after his birthday. None was the wiser. He continues to stare out of the window, the sun is still high, today seems to go slower than usual.

The sun was setting behind the cliff when he heard knock coming from the entrance door. He considers ignoring whoever it was. He doesn’t want to talk to anyone, he doesn’t want his friends to come to his home to celebrate his birthday only to find out his supposed lover wasn’t spending the day with him. The knocks were insistent, he pulled his knees closer and keep his eyes on the window. And then it stops, and Kakashi let out a relieved sigh. He closed his eyes and keep his head hidden between his knees.

The sudden knocks on his window startled him. He jumped up, kunai in hand, only to blinks in surprise at seeing Shisui outside his windows. He opened the window quickly; he knows the boy won’t hesitate to break his window if he needs to.

“Kakashi-senpai, it’s rude to ignore your cute kohai, you know,” Shisui made a fake pout.

Kakashi stares blankly at him, “my cute kohai would know not to disturb me today.”

Shisui grinned up at him and jumped into his room, “well, this cute kohai is here to cheer you up! Since I know you’re spending today alone!” The Uchiha went to his closet and start making a mess.

Kakashi sighed, “you know I always spend my birthday with Obito. I’m waiting for him actually, and he won’t be happy to find you in my room, Shisui.” The Uchiha hummed in respond and continue to make a mess of his closet. The boy suddenly let out an _aha_ and pulled out a yukata. He trusts the yukata into Kakashi’s hands and clicked his tongue at him.

“None of that nonsense, senpai. Now change into it, Itachi and I will wait outside. Don’t think about running away, because you know, Shunshin no Shisui?” the boy winked at him before he jumped out of the window and even had the nerve to closed it behind him. Kakashi stares at the cloth on his hands. It’s the yukata that Obito bought for him. Obito said the color brings out Kakashi’s beauty.

* * *

Kakashi walks slowly, people are staring, and he found himself to care tonight. Of course people would stare when Konoha’s trio beautiful geniuses walks together in an outfit that is not their normal mission outfit. On his left, Itachi was wearing a black yukata with red cloud patterns. The color made him glows, or so Shisui said. On his right, Shisui was wearing a navy-blue yukata with snowflake patterns, weird choice actually. But Itachi said it made Shisui looked masculine with a soft touch of glows.

He doesn’t want to know where these two learns to talk in such poetic ways. It’s worrying enough for their clan that they’re soulmates, Kakashi doesn’t want to add more to Fugaku-san’s stress by asking the man about his son and his soulmate’s weird speech. Kakashi’s yukata is pale blue with white higanbana patterns. Obito said he instantly know the color and patterns was made for Kakashi. The Uchiha didn’t stop praising him that day. It was embarrassing, but he loves it. Both the yukata and Obito's smiles.

The three entered the Uchiha compound, and Kakashi felt the need to ask. So he asked the boys, what he was doing here. But they only hums as answer and continues to guide him. They went to Itachi’s house. When they entered, Itachi’s mother and Sasuke were standing on the entrance. Mikoto-san, Itachi’s mother gave him a brief hug and congratulate him. Sasuke launched himself to his brother and glared at Shisui. Itachi and Mikoto-san pulled him deeper into the house and Kakashi found himself surrounded by the Uchihas and Naruto.

Sitting quietly at the far end of the table was Fugaku-san, Itachi’s father and the current head of Uchiha clan. Itachi and Shisui, sits side by side next to Kakashi. Mikoto-san went to the kitchen. Sasuke was pulled to the side by Naruto, Kakashi still doesn’t understand why the boy is here, and the two starts bickering again. Across Kakashi, next to Fugaku-san, was an elderly man with curly hair and strong aura. Kakashi has never meet the gramp before, but he could tell the man was dangerous.

He blinks a few times, making sure he wasn’t hallucinating. When Mikoto-san returned with a giant chocolate cake, Kakashi had to say something.

“What is going here? Shisui? Itachi? Why is Naruto here? Does Kushina-san know he is here?”

There was a silent, and apparently the Uchiha clan could communicates through their eyes. Kakashi also has a Sharingan, even thought it was Obito’s, but he sure as heck couldn’t communicate silently like these people do.

“Kashi-nii!” Naruto slammed himself to Kakashi’s side, good thing he was Naruto-proofed. “Happy bird day!” the boy grinned up to him, still clinging to his side. Kakashi felt his side screaming and throbbing, but he ignored it and smiles softly at the boy he loves so much. Behind them, Sasuke made a snarky remarks at Naruto's wording.

“Thank you, Naruto. Does your mother know you’re here?” Kakashi knows he is being overly rude, but he couldn’t help it. Naruto is the jinchuuriki of Kyuubi, it would be bad for Minato-sensei and Kushina if counselor Shimura, who had a deep hatred for the Uchiha, find out that Naruto is alone with this many Uchihas. He had warned Obito many times about it, and he was sure that Obito had also warned the Uchihas about it.

“Uh-huh! Mom said it’s okay as long as Sasuke’s with me!”

Kakashi tilted his head, “Sasuke?”

Mikoto’s soft laugh caught him off-guard, “oh, silly us. We told Sasuke and Itachi not to tell anyone else, it’s understandable that you’re confused, Kakashi-kun.”

Kakashi frowns in confusion and tilted his head the other way. Fortunately, Itachi decided not to keep him in the dark. He beckoned for his younger brother to stand in front of Kakashi. Sasuke did it without protest, and Itachi rolled the boy’s left sleeves. There, right below Sasuke’s forearm, **Uzumaki Naruto** was written boldly. Kakashi snapped his head to Naruto and rolled the blonde’s sleeves. When he didn’t find the words on both arms, he looked back to Sasuke’s arm. If it was on Sasuke’s left arm, it should be on Naruto’s right arm.

“We Uchihas has a gene that made our mark appeared years faster than the other person. While Sasuke’s mark has appeared, Naruto-kun’s mark will take a few more years to appear,” the Uchiha gramps explained. Kakashi nodded absentmindedly. Naruto’s soulmate is Sasuke. Kushina-san knows that, that’s why she could confidently leave her son here. Because not even counselor Shimura has the power to keep two people who shares one soul apart. Kakashi let out a relieved sigh and pulled Naruto into a hug.

That’s good, having an Uchiha soulmate would be good for Naruto. When Sasuke gained his Sharingan, the boy could learn to use to control Kyuubi from going berserk. He quickly pulled back when he realized they were watching him. He blushed slightly and pats imaginary dusts off Naruto’s back. When Fugaku-san cleared his throat, Kakashi turned serious and looked at the man.

“As an outsider who has an Uchiha soulmate, I hope you could teach Naruto-kun and my son some stuff. Since we doesn’t know what it’s like to be connected to someone who is not an Uchiha, we hope you could teach them what we couldn’t, Kakashi-kun,” the man looked embarrassed as he said that. But Kakashi cannot teach Naruto anything. He failed to keep his own soulmate, he failed on making Obito happy. That’s why Obito had to find happiness in another person, even though she wasn’t his soulmate.

He nodded anyway. They started the party, apparently Itachi begged his father and mother to celebrate Kakashi’s birthday with them. He doesn’t understand the boy but doesn’t want to be rude after they went out of their way for an outsider like him. So Kakashi let them, actually it was only Mikoto-san, Shisui and Naruto, to sing him a birthday song. Mikoto-san told him to make a wish before he blows the candle, but he didn’t. Wishing on God and falling stars didn’t bring Obito back to him, a candle won’t be able to do much.

The cake was heavenly, Mikoto-san is way too talented to be a housewife. Kakash bets that if she joins forces with Kushina-san, they could bring all five nations under their foot. He told them so, and Itachi chuckled softly while Fugaku-san choked on his cake. Naruto and Sasuke went to the Uchiha’s bedroom after they eat the cake. Sasuke said he wanted to show Naruto some of his weapons, Itachi called them toys. Fugaku-san and the old man who turned out to be the legendary Uchiha Kagami, pulled him into adult talks.

He didn’t realize Shisui had sneaked out, or Itachi watching him with a frown. He only knows too late when he heard that familiar voice calling his name.

“Kakashi?”

The silver-head felt his heart had dropped out. He doesn’t want to turn around, he is not prepared to meet Obito. He felt a hand squeezing his hand, he looked down to see Kagami-san’s wrinkled and calloused hand on his hand. It felt warm and somehow it gave him the push he needed. He turns slowly, his eyes fell on Obito’s feet. The other man was wearing his casual black shirt and loose pants. He was holding a bouquet of flower on one hand, and a nicely wrapped box on the other hand.

“Obito.”

* * *

Obito was in Ichiraku ramen with her, she enjoys ramen as much as him. They were walking out of the store when they bumped into Gai and Asuma. The two looked surprised to see him.

"Obito? What are you doing here?" Asuma asked, looking at her with a frown. Meanwhile, Gai was looking around.

He shrugged, "well, I was eating ramen."

"Without my rival?" Gai asked with a frown similiar to Asuma's.

The Uchiha blinked in confusion, "ah, no." Actually he hasn't eat with Kakashi for a while now. He glanced at her, she was squirming uncomfortably under Asuma's gaze. So Obito stepped in front of her. "I think Kakashi's busy," an excuse.

"No, he wasn't. It's his day off today. And his birthday," Asuma glared at him.

Obito's eyes widen in shock. It's Kakashi's birthday today. He forgot about it. He quickly said goodbye to Asuma and Gai, and offered her an apology, but he has somewhere to be. She said it was okay, but he sends her home anyway. He stopped by the flower shop and a souvenir store. Then he rushed back home. The place was silent and empty like it has been for a few months. Obito knocked on Kakashi's door but received no answer. He tried the doorknob and found it unlocked.

He swings the door open and almost dropped the bouquet when he found it empty. Obito walks around the apartment, checking for Kakashi, but the other man was nowhere. He starts to panic and was halfway out of the apartment when someone called him.

“Obito-nii,” it was Shisui. The boy was frowning at him, but Obito doesn’t have time for him.

“Sorry, Shisui. I need to go—”

“If you’re looking for Kakashi-senpai, he is in Itachi’s house.”

* * *

They all sit around the long rectangle table, except for Naruto and Sasuke. Fugaku-san wanted to give them privacy, but Kakashi doesn’t want to be alone with Obito right now. Itachi sit to his left, and Shisui to his right. Obito sit between Kagami-san and Mikoto-san, while Fugaku-san decided to sit on the hallway, facing his ponds.

“Kakashi, what are you doing here?” Obito asked. The flower and box were put on the table, he put them there after Obito gave it to him. Kakashi doesn’t know how to answer. What was he doing here, an outsider celebrating his birthday with people who are not his family nor his clan? They might be kind to him because his soulmate is Uchiha, but does he deserve all of it when his soulmate doesn’t want him? He didn’t dare to look into Obito’s eyes. He doesn’t know if he could keep his emotion in check for long.

“I invited Kakashi-senpai, since I know he will be spending his birthday alone,” Itachi answered for him. Obito frowns and looked away for a few minutes, then he looked back to Kakashi.

“I’m sorry, Kakashi. I was so busy; I forgot your birthday. When I went to our apartment, you weren’t there, I was so scared that you—”

“Busy with another woman?” Shisui sneered at the man. Kakashi snapped his head to stares at the boy. He thought no one else had realized. At least none of his friends had realized it, Kurenai and Gai would have kill Obito if they had. Obito also looked shocked for a split second before the panic set in and he focused on his soulmate.

“Kakashi, that’s not—no, I—,” Obito bit his lips and hung his head. “I’m sorry,” the scarred man whispered. No, he doesn’t want to talk about it while being surrounded by Obito’s clansmen. But his voice didn’t come out, his mouth won’t open. It’s better that way, he doesn’t know what to say first. _I’m happy for you_ , _why her_ , _what about us_ , _what about me_ , there are so many things he wanted to say. _I want to break up_ , _I want to let you go_ , but he doesn’t know if he could say those words without breaking down.

“Do you know the story of the Second Hokage and his soulmate, senpai?” Itachi asked suddenly. Kakashi looked at the boy and shook his head, it wasn’t in history books. “Obito knows about the story, Kagami jii-sama always tell us that story, as a reminder and a lesson. Do you remember the story, Obito?” not Obito-nii or Obito-san. Kakashi doesn’t want Itachi to lose his respect for Obito because of him, it wasn’t Obito’s fault. He has to tell them. He has to make it right.

“The Second Hokage’s soulmate was an Uchiha. The war was fresh, and peace was a fragile thing. Even though the village was founded, the two didn’t fall in love and live a happy live together. The Uchiha rejected the Second and the Second also reject the Uchiha. It all happens because the Uchiha was in love with the First Hokage instead. And then…” Obito fell silent and decided to stare at the flower as if he was in pain. Kakashi bit his lip, he wanted to erase those frowns and rubs Obito’s back to comfort him.

“And then Tobirama-sensei decided to take an impossible mission. He decided to give his soulmate a freedom to choose and love, and sensei died alone under enemies’ blades. He died giving his life to the village, and to his soulmate. That Uchiha later on become a crazed man, he cursed the world for what it did to sensei. That Uchiha decided to destroy everything, and he betrayed Konoha. He commanded a beast and tried to burn the village down. Hashirama-sama then killed him and bring peace back to Konoha.”

Kakashi looked at Kagami-san in shock, his mind was already running. That story was familiar, too familiar. “That Uchiha,” he licked his lips, “was it Uchiha Madara?”

Kagami-san looked pleased at his question. “Well done. As expected of Konoha’s genius Hatake. It took Obito a year to identify sensei’s soulmate’s identity,” Kagami-san pats Obito’s knees a few times. His soulmate flinched visibly, but even Mikoto-san ignored it.

“When I saw Obito with that woman the first time, I didn’t think much about it,” Itachi said, his voice was void of emotions. “But then it happens repeatedly, and each time, it was only the two of them. It could be a coincidence, but then Neko and I noticed Kakashi-senpai started being strange. He talks less, doesn’t come out of his apartment for days, he didn’t read his favorite books thorough the missions. It was the same symptoms that the Second Hokage had for a few months before his death.”

Kakashi doesn’t know if he should be touched because his junior worries about him so much, or angry at himself, for not hiding his secrets better. Obito was staring at him with wide eyes and slack mouth. But he couldn’t find it in himself to look at the other.

“We’re afraid that Kakashi-senpai will die alone like the Second Hokage. Especially after we found out that senpai made a request to the Hokage to let him return to the anbu,” Shisui shook his head. Kakashi closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

“Kakashi? You wanted to return to anbu?” Obito asked softly.

He opened his eyes but didn’t look at the other. “It doesn’t matter, Hokage-sama already rejected my plea,” but it didn’t change the fact that he practically asked the Hokage to allow him to die.

“Kakashi, I—”

He has to do it now. “Do you love her?” he blurted out, and his eyes fell on Obito’s nose.

Obito gulped before answering, “I do. But, Kaka—"

“Then that’s all that matters, you’re moving on, that’s a good thing.” Let him go.

Obito shook his head, “I was wrong, I hurt you, Kakashi—”

He shook his head slowly, “I hurt you first. I killed Rin, remember?”

Obito let out a small sob, “it wasn’t your fault, ‘Kashi. Rin killed herself, the war took her, not you.”

“It was my hand that took her life,” he closed his eyes, the tears won’t fall. “But it was in the past, it’s good that you’re moving forwards. I’m happy for you, Obito,” he cannot open his eyes, Obito will know he was lying if he sees Kakashi’s eyes. He has to let him go.

“Kakashi, are you, breaking up with me?” Obito jumped to his feet and crossed the room to get to his soulmate. He caught Kakashi’s trembling hands and begged. “Please, you cannot leave me, I cannot live without you, ‘Kashi! I love you; I swear I do! She was, she was kind and smart, like Rin. But she wasn’t you,” Obito sobbed as he continues to beg. Kakashi didn’t open his eyes and he let Obito shakes him. He couldn’t live without Obito either, but they managed these last three months without each other.

“But I’m not Rin either,” he said softly. Obito sobs louder and the hands that holds his hands continues to tremble. He thinks back to the words he read from a book; it was written by the Second Hokage. And now that he knows the man’s history, Kakashi thinks he could relate. “Soulmates are two people that shares one soul. But not every soulmate has to ended up with each other. They could become friends, they could become families, they could become enemies. It would never change the fact that they’re connected by fate.”

Kakashi pulled his hands out of Obito’s grasp and gripped the other’s shoulder firmly. “Obito, I’m not leaving you. I will still be here, someone need to be the brain when you become the Hokage, after all. We’re best friends before we’re lovers, remember? You found your happiness in another person, and it’s just right for me to let you go if that makes you happier.”

Obito shook his head, “I’m happy with you ‘Kashi, I’m happy being with you, by your side!” Behind Obito, he could see Shisui and he could see the anger and disgust pooling inside the boy’s eyes. Kakashi couldn’t blame him, both Shisui and Itachi knows about her. They must have known about the last three months, days he was left alone waiting for Obito inside their apartment. But it wasn’t Obito’s fault, they shouldn’t blame Obito either. Obito is kind, very kind, and it was Kakashi’s fault that he wasn’t happy enough with him.

“Obito, if you love me, I want you to stop lying. To me, and to your feelings. You love me, I have no doubt of it. But it’s not the same with what you felt for Rin and her, you know it. We lived together as lover, but it’s not what we are meant to be. We’re best friends, that’s what we are, Obito. It’s fine, this is not the end of us. Think of it as a new beginning, crybaby,” and the end of Kakashi’s happiness. But it’s fine for him, as long as Obito’s happy and safe, there is nothing Kakashi wouldn’t trade for him.

When he pulled Obito up to look at him, Kakashi found himself staring at red Sharingan. He quickly put his hand to cover it, he doesn’t want Obito to remember this day forever. He only wants to stop hurting the man he loves too much. Don’t look, he whispered softly, don’t look at me. Obito caught his bandaged wrist, their hands trembles together.

“Did you hurt your hand, ‘Kashi?” Obito asked through his sobs, rubbing the bandaged part gently. The Uchiha took Kakashi’s other hand and also rubs the bandaged part gently.

“Just a small accident,” he answered quietly. He doesn’t want to know if Itachi and Shisui realized what he did to himself.

“Can I see?” Obito asked, his Sharingan taking in details of Kakashi’s appearance.

The silver-haired shook his head, “they told me to keep it closed.” It only takes one look for them to find out what he did behind closed door. His reputation as cold blooded friend murderer was already destroyed in one night, he doesn’t want to embarrass himself further in front of Fugaku-san and Kagami-san. Obito bring Kakashi’s wrist to his mouth and kissed it. Again and again and again, he didn’t stop the other man. He looked up to find Shisui staring behind him, probably talking with Itachi through their eyes.

 _Is it over now?_ He looked to the side, at Fugaku-san’s back, his eyes caught the tension in the man’s shoulders. Although the man has not said anything since the beginning, he could tell the man must have been disappointed in Obito. A cheating Uchiha, that’s unheard of. And for Obito to be the first to drag a mud to their loyalty that they were so proud of, Kakashi only hopes they won’t be too harsh on him. He pulled back his hands, ignoring the small, restrained whine coming from Obito.

“It’s late, I think it’s time I take my leave. Thank you for having me, Fugaku-san, Mikoto-san, Kagami-san,” he turns to Itachi. The boy was staring blankly at him, “thank you for going out of your way for me, Itachi. I enjoy the party, although my favorite must be Mikoto-san’s cake.” Mikoto-san giggled softly, and he needs it, he doesn’t want the pity party. “Thank you, Shisui. However, the next time you want to surprise me, you better expect Bull going after your ass,” the boy snorted and rolled his eyes.

He stood slowly, feeling a little tired. There was a tug on his sleeves, and he turned to Itachi. Kakashi put a hand on the boy’s hair and smiles. “Don’t worry, I’m not going to die anytime soon, Itachi. I promised this idiot here, that I will be there when he becomes the Hokage. And I might have promised Minato-sensei that I will become Naruto’s teacher when he graduated from Academy,” Itachi wasn’t convinced, but that’s fine. He just needs to keep living for a little longer, until they all forget about this.

“Oh, make sure to send Naruto back before his father start crying,” no one stops him from leaving. Mikoto-san was the one who guides him out of the house. She even gave him a small present, and a deep hug. She didn’t tell him that everything will be fine, that this shall pass. And he appreciates it, he doesn’t need pitiful looks or empty words of sympathy. He walks out of the compound in silence, pretending not to notice Obito following behind him with a concerned eyes and red nose.

He passed through many people laughing and smiling, and he felt like he had returned to those days when he was forced become adult after his father passed. He felt like the world around him was muted, he couldn’t see color nor hear the laughter. He passed through the BBQ store, he looked inside through one of the windows and saw Gai, Genma, and Hayate talking heatedly about something. He wonders what he should tell his rival, he wonders if he could avoid telling the truth.

Kakashi continues through the street, when he passed through the flower shop, he found Asuma and Kurenai walking ahead of him. He knows Asuma’s mark was on the right shoulder and Kurenai’s was on her left. He used to want what they have. Kurenai’s father passed on the night that Kyuubi went berserk, but Asuma was always with her, supporting her through ups and downs. They are the perfect couple, the perfect soulmates. When the two turned to the left, Kakashi saw a glimpse of flower in Kurenai’s hands.

He remembered he left Obito’s flower and present back in Itachi’s house. He continues on until they’re in front of their apartment. Obito was stubbornly standing a foot away from him. He enters their apartment and left the door ajar for Obito. Kakashi went to the laundry room, took off the yukata, leaving him in his inner high neck black shirt and tight black pants. The silver-haired went back to the main room, passing by Obito who was standing like a statue and went inside his room.

* * *

Kagami hums as Shisui continues to ramble on reasons that they should adopt Hatake Kakashi into their family. From the corner of his eyes, he caught the shadow swaying around. He hush-ed the boy and turned on his Sharingan. He sweeps the shadow and chuckled softly.

“You know, if you wanted to join in so badly, you could try asking,” he asked.

Shisui made a snort next to him, “that will end really well, jii-sama. You know Fugaku-san hates Danzou jii-sama with all his cells.”

Counselor Shimura Danzou walks out of the shadow, his cane made clacking sounds as it hits the ground. He cleared his throat and glared weakly at Kagami.

“You were watching. So, what do you think?” Kagami tilted his head, a ghost of a smile in his face.

“Do you think that’s how we would ended up if you had taken my hand that day?” Danzou asked.

Kagami let out a sigh, “I am still right, Danzou. It happened to Tobirama-sensei, and it’s happening to Kakashi-kun.”

Danzou hummed and closed his eyes, “when an Uchiha’s soul was connected to a person that is not an Uchiha, death will surely take them apart. You insisted that I would die following sensei if you had not married that woman.” Shisui pursed his lips and looked away, wondering what Itachi is doing. His grandfather and Danzou jii-sama had repeated this conversation many times before, it gets boring after the third time. “Let’s hope your theory was not your trauma from sensei’s death speaking, then.”

Kagami throw his head back and laughed at the other man. “Ha! You were the one who cries non-stop for a month after sensei’s funeral!” he grinned teasingly when Danzou tried to hit his leg with the cane.

Shisui rolled his eyes and caught both men’s arms. “Alright! You promised you won’t flirt in front of me!” he pulled the two closes to his sides, pouting cutely at both old men. Danzou grumbles under his breath while Kagami chuckled evilly. None of them protest at Shisui drags around in the dark of Uchiha’s compound.

"Oh, by the way you owed me money. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki's soulmate is Fugaku's son!"

Danzou let out a defeated growl and slapped his wallet onto Kagami's awaiting hand.

* * *

Obito was there the next morning, knocking on his door. He was asking, pleading, _begging_ for Kakashi to come out and eat breakfast with him. He made sandwiches . Kakashi pulled the cover tighter around himself and fall back to sleep. That night, Obito returned earlier than he had been the past three months. The man knocked on his door, he brought curry udon for Kakashi. He pulled his knees up and stares out the window. It took an hour for Obito to gives up. The silver haired didn’t sleep that night.

The next morning, Obito was on his door again, _begging_ Kakashi to come out and eat something. The Uchiha left after two hours. Kakashi kneels on the floor, staring at the door all day. That night, Obito returned early again, and he was on Kakashi’s door again. He brought ramen and start talking to himself in front of the door. He listens to Obito’s story silently. The Uchiha talked for an hour before he retreated to his own room. Kakashi continue to stare at the door. That night, he falls asleep on the floor, Obito’s voice still clear in his mind.

The next morning, Obito was was on his door again. His voice was low and sad, and he _begged_ Kakashi to come out. He decided to comply his soulmate’s wish and opened the door. Obito looked happy when he stepped out of his room. They sat across each other and eat their sandwiches in silent, although Obito kept sending him glances that he ignored. He returned to his room right after he finished his sandwich. Obito left an hour later and returned a few hours later with another food. He knocked on Kakashi’s door again, asking the man to eat the lunch he bought.

It was fried rice; he eats in silence while Obito tried to talk to him. He went back to his room after he finished eating, Obito cleans up without a protest. The Uchiha didn’t went out after that. Kakashi felt tired and went to sleep, he dreams of his father. The next few days were a repeat of that day. When they were not out for missions, Obito either bought or made breakfast for Kakashi and they ate in silence. Sometimes they would eat lunch or dinner together, but those were rare. The silver-haired spend most of his time staring out the window and pretend he couldn’t hear Obito.

Exactly a month after his birthday, Obito was out on a long mission. He used the break from the other man to pack his stuff and cleaned his room. He put the key to the apartment on the table and left without looking back. His new apartment was close to sensei’s house, only ten minutes walks. Pakkun and the gang kindly helps him to unpack and set his stuff, although they might have mentioned they wanted steaks as rewards.

“The rain is coming,” Pakkun said, nose twitching upwards. Kakashi blinks as he stares out the window. He put the frames on the shelf and took his umbrella. “Going out, boss?” the pug asked. He nodded and asked them to put the wards up while he takes a short walk. None of them protest, although Pakkun won’t stop giving him a look that told him not to do anything stupid. The sky was turning grey and thunders could be heard from distances. He walks through the crowd of people running to avoid getting caught under the rain.

The cemetery was empty of visitors. Kakashi easily found Rin’s grave. He blinked and tilted his head when he realized he forgot to buy a flower. “Sorry, Rin. I will get one next time, I promise,” he said to the wind. He stood there, with nothing in his mind and heart. When the first drop fell on his ear, Kakashi looked up to the darken sky. The rain started to pour, it was small at first, then the wind picked up and the drops become stronger and harsher. He stood under the cold water, wishing the rain will wash him away.

_“Ka…ka…shi,” she stood in front of him, his hand went through her chest. The blood won’t stop._

He squeezed his eyes, willing the image to go away.

_“Bakakashi,” Obito grinned teasingly at him, he pulls down Kakashi’s short easily and jumped up to capture his lover’s lips. “I love you,” he leaned down to deepen their kiss._

He opened his eyes and stares widely at her grave. _Oh_ , something broke inside of him. And finally, the tears start falling down. He falls to his knees, the umbrella rolled away as it was forgotten. Kakashi sobs loudly, screamed out his pain and called out to his love that wasn’t his anymore. Only the dead witnesses his broken self. Only the rain drowns out his voice of sorrow.

“Obito! Obito! Obitooooo!”


	2. MadaTobi-Broken Glasses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to another angsty chapter! It's the same universe as chapter 1 ObiKaka. Take and give approximately seventy to fifty years ago.
> 
> Chapter Warning: Major character death.
> 
> Enjoy!

Madara grunted as he jerked his hips forwards, one of his hand buried within white hair as he pushed the man’s head further into the pillow, uncaring if the other suffocate under him. The other hand holds pale hips in a rough grip that always left bruises. Tobirama let out a small whine in protest, and that only aggravated Madara further. He gritted his teeth and put a hand under the pale thigh. The younger man gasped in pain and pleasure when one of his legs was raised above Madara’s waist.

This new position allowed the other man to push his cock deeper inside Tobirama, who had to bite the pillow under him to muffle his moans. The rhythm continued for another minute until Madara deemed he is done and jerked roughly into Tobirama, purposely missing the younger man’s prostate. He spilled himself deep within the younger’s burning tunnel then quickly pulled himself out, ignoring the hiss coming from the man under him. Tobirama flipped around to glare at Madara, the man did not even shed a single garment.

“What?” the Uchiha demanded. The white-haired felt his anger rising, and he throws the same pillow he was using at the raven. Madara did not bother to dodge and only raised a single brow in response. Tobirama pointed at his own still hard dick, he wasn’t close to finish. But does Madara ever care? The raven scrunched his nose in disgust and shook his head. “Are you fucking kidding me? I’m not touching it,” he throws the pillow back at the Senju. Before Tobirama could react, Madara throws the window open and jumped out.

Now alone, Tobirama gripped the bedding tightly and narrowed his red eyes in anger. If not for his brother, he would have killed the Uchiha a thousand ways. If not because they’re soul mates, he would have ended Izuna many years ago. If not for Mito, he would never look at Madara and allowed the man to touch him. He closed his eyes and counted to ten to collect his jumbled emotions. When his wall has returned to his mind, Tobirama went to wash out every evidence of what transpired a few minutes ago.

* * *

It began without warning, started with simple curiosity over Izuna’s innocent question. _Why don’t you wear nii-san’s mark on your neck?_ A different culture that he wasn’t aware of despite having the clan head as his soul mate. When an Uchiha meets their soul mate, they will bestow their partner a necklace engraved with the pattern of their Mangekyo Sharingan or simply the clan’s fan symbol if they have not awakened the ultimate form yet. So where is Tobirama’s necklace?

He cannot ask Madara about it. Their relationship was not what they made it looked like. Hashirama wanted them to become happy and in love, so that’s what they pretended they are. A lie to keep people off their backs, and to keep their own guilt away. Tobirama refused to become the reason that Madara looked unhappy, and Madara refused to become the reason that Hashirama’s baby brother looked unhappy. They agreed upon convenient affiliation, one that will keep people from asking too many questions, and one to satiate their needs.

Still, Tobirama knew from Izuna there were a few platonic soul mates within the Uchiha and all of them received the necklace. So where is his necklace? Regardless of whatever going on between them, he thought that at the least, Madara had accepted their bond. The Uchiha just couldn’t accept him as a potential romantic partner and that was fine. Tobirama also couldn’t see the Uchiha as a long-term partner like Hashirama and Mito. Casual fuck and friendly spars were all they need from each other.

He cannot ask Madara why the man never talks about the necklace. That would imply that he wanted the damn thing when he was only curious. And yet the question continues to linger on his tongue, almost spilled out of his mouth whenever he saw the man. It happened without a warning, it was an accident and there was nothing behind his intention when he stumbled upon the thing. Inside his brother’s drawer, safe inside a velvety black box that stood out among his brother’s stuff.

With nothing in his mind, he pulled out the box to examine it, thinking it was a present for Mito. It’s normal for him to check any presents that his brother chooses for the Uzumaki, one of the reasons was to ensure that the present was not an anomaly created from Mokuton. It never crossed his mind that when he opened the box, whatever he found inside would be a necklace with Madara’s Mangekyo’s pattern engraved on it. It took him a few seconds to realize what he was seeing.

And then he closed the box, with nothing in his mind. He didn’t ask his brother about it, unsure of what to say in the first place. It was just a necklace, nothing more. It wasn’t until the next time he was panting under Madara, with the other’s cock deep inside him, that he started seeing. It happened without a warning; the Moon was bright that night and it illuminated the dark room they were using. Somehow, the Uchiha looked as if he was glowing, kissed by the Moon. Tobirama pulled him in for a kiss, it was deep but cold and distant.

He started looking at Madara more, his eyes followed the man without meaning to. It turned out there were many things he didn’t know about the Uchiha. The man was naturally grumpy in the morning because he went to sleep late at night. Madara loves his brother but didn’t trust Izuna around anything important because the younger was a walking disaster. The man’s favorite food was Inarizushi and he loathed Roe for whatever reason. He cares for children, but his status did not allow him to coddle one in favor of the other.

Madara was a great man, with overflowing emotions, that he wore on his sleeves, open for anyone to see. He was the opposite of Tobirama in every aspect. Soul mates do compliment each other after all. In another world, another life, they might become the perfect couple. Two of the strongest shinobi in Konoha, one with the penchant to burn everything down into ashes and the other with the ocean at his mercy. The longer he watches Madara, the more he understood.

The Uchiha wasn’t cold or unfeeling, especially around Tobirama. He blushed a lot, and easily, whenever Tobirama looked at him from a certain angle or touched him with ghostly touches. Soul mates tend to gravitate around each other, his father once explained to him. Tobirama thought they were different, that whatever fate has for them was not controlling them like a puppet. But watching Madara made him realized, they are the same as everyone else. Watching Madara flustered when he pulled the man in for a kiss, his heart clenched painfully.

“Madara is in love with me,” he said it with a mix of awe and dread. Izuna hummed from the sideline, long realized his brother’s feelings for the younger Senju.

“Has been for years, thank you for finally realizing it. Now I can go to sleep without having to listen about how you managed to ignore his advanced flirting again,” Izuna made a loud dramatic sigh, pushing the stack of paper in front of him toward the other man as he did so. Tobirama narrowed his eyes, but there wasn’t much he could do about his rival’s laziness. The man was second to Hashirama in that regard. Izuna waved his glare away to stay focused on the topic. “So, what is your plan now?” he asked sweetly, flashing the other with a grin.

Tobirama shook his head, “I don’t understand, how could he…? I know he doesn’t hate me; it would be troubling and concerning because of our relationship. But we’re not exactly close or anything.” They hardly talk to each other outside the office. Even inside the bedroom, all they said to each other were words created by lust and heat. And those were far from romantic.

Izuna shrugged, “must be one hella mind-blowing fuck then.”

The Senju glared at him, pushing down a blush coming up to his face. “I’m serious, dumbass.”

“So am I. Listen, Tobi—”

“Don’t call me that—”

“My brother has been in love with you for years, he hasn’t said anything to you because he knows you are going to freak out just like this. You can forget about it if it’s better,” for whose sake, was left in blank. It took him a few minutes to understand that Izuna was waiting for an answer. The man was expecting something from him, in his brother’s stead. He doesn’t know what to say, but he knew he couldn’t answer those expectations. It was such a pity. Madara was a great man, he would make a great addition to their family.

* * *

Tobirama started to plot from that day forward. It began with whispers and the right person at the wrong place and time. It began with the wrong brother with the right person at the wrong place and time. And the fruit began to show two months later when Touka barged into his office and he reluctantly kicked everyone out.

“Did you know?” she glared heatedly, not at him, never at him.

“About what?” he didn’t look up from his works as he asked. Works never wait for him.

“The rumors! That Madara is in love with Hashirama, and he was using you, _like a fool_ ,” she spat out the last part.

Tobirama clicked his tongue but did not stop his hand from working. “It was a rumor. You should know better than to believe those,” except that Touka has never known better when it comes to him. She will cross the ocean and lava if that could make him happy.

“But it wasn’t,” she said angrily. Finally, he looked up from the paper to stare at her. She must have found the necklace then, and instead of asking Hashirama about it, which would put a damper to his plan, she came here to complain to Tobirama about it.

“Touka. You are accusing my brother, our Hokage, and Madara, my soul mate. Do you understand the consequences?”

She swallowed thickly, but she won’t back down. Of course, he had taken her personality into account when he planned. It must be her because Izuna won’t push like Touka. “I found something in Hashirama’s drawer. Do you know that when an Uchiha found their soul mate, they usually give their soul mate a necklace with their own Sharingan carved into it? I found one inside his drawer. And it was Madara’s Mangekyo Sharingan,” Touka licked her lips, her eyes flaring with anger, hatred, and many other negative emotions.

Tobirama leaned back against his chair, his face void of any emotions as he usually did whenever he received unpleasant news. “And you are saying?” if she had gone to Hashirama, she would know that Madara was asking the man to keep it safe, for the day he could present the necklace to Tobirama. If she had gone to Hashirama, all of his planning would go down the drain and he was grateful, and guilty, that she loves him so much.

“You are his soul mate, but he gave that necklace to Hashirama. Don’t you think it’s weird? Madara is using you, he is fooling you, Tobirama. I can’t let him—”

“Touka. You misunderstand my relationship with Madara. We are soul mates, yes. But we are not like my parents. Madara and I agreed to pursue a platonic bond. So it is his right to give that necklace to whoever he feels attracted to. Even if it was Hashirama, we have no right to meddle,” besides the truth that talking to Hashirama or Madara now would bring his plan to an end that he tried to avoid. He made a small smile, one that was so rare that it caught her off guard.

She took in a sharp breath, her brows knitted into a frown as she faltered. “Are you sure? You know I just wanted to protect you. You can tell me the truth, Tobirama,” she said softly, full of love and adoration.

Tobirama nodded firmly, “thank you, Touka. But I am fine. Madara and I are friends, just that, and nothing more. He wasn’t using me or fooling me, and I would be grateful if you keep what you found to yourself. I don’t want to put more stress on Hashirama, he had enough.”

* * *

A few days later, Izuna came to him with a solemn look and depressed chakra that made Tobirama felt guilty about everything. “It wasn’t true, you know it wasn’t. My brother is in love with you, that is the truth. He has weird ways to show it but it’s because he was clumsy and awkward,” Izuna said suddenly, startling all of Tobirama’s assistants. He sends them out, and they left with a concerned look on their faces. “You have been avoiding my brother,” Izuna cocked his head to the side, reading Tobirama’s reaction.

The white-haired nodded, and Izuna stepped forward until he was in front of Tobirama. “It wasn’t because of the rumor, right? You never listen to them, you don’t trust rumors,” Izuna’s eyes were wide and he could see, could feel him trying to keep his Sharingan from flaring.

He nodded again and looked away. He licked his lips before pulling Izuna into the trap that he wove carefully. “My brother has the necklace. The one with Madara’s Mangekyo,” he took a pause to watched Izuna carefully. The Uchiha was frowning and Tobirama could tell that the other was running his mind through all scenarios for the reason that the necklace was given to Hashirama instead of Tobirama. In the end, Izuna couldn’t find one and he excused himself. Tobirama waited until his rival was out of the building before he coughed into his hand.

* * *

It was a pity. He let his eyes roam the necklace slowly. The chain as made of gold, pure and expensive. Madara’s Mangekyo engraved on a stone, some kind of gemstone that he didn’t know the name. At first glance, the stone was black with nothing exciting to it. But when he put it under the moonlight, it glows inside, showing a hidden pattern inside the jewel. It was brilliantly beautiful and breathtaking. It’s just a necklace, but Tobirama felt beloved among other feelings.

He put it around his neck and watches himself through the mirror that his brother had in his office. It looked perfect there, looked perfect for him. Such a pity. Tobirama took it off and put it back inside the box, just in time for Hashirama to enter the room.

“Tobirama, what are you—” Hashirama clamped down as he saw the box on the table, open for all to see. In any other situation, he would have laughed at the pure panic in Hashirama’s eyes. In this situation, one that he crafted carefully to ensure the end result that he wanted, Tobirama only tighten his mouth and carefully put the box back into the drawer. Hashirama took cautious steps forward, but panic was the only thing in his mind and chakra. No one speaks for a while, Hashirama was too far lost in his panic.

He decided to spare his brother’s feelings. “It’s beautiful,” he said, pretending not to see his brother’s flinch. “Obviously, you cannot wear it around. It would bring too much-unwanted attentions that could be bad for your reputation. However, I wished you had told me, anija,” he is a cruel brother, but he couldn’t stop now. Not when his head felt like it was splitting in the middle and his eyes filled with black spots anytime he looked up to the sun. Not when standing up too long made his bones tremble and the smell of food made him nauseous.

As predicted, Hashirama broke into a bumbling mess. “It’s not like that, Tobirama! Madara asked me to hold it, because he doesn’t know if you will accept it!” he knew that, heard that from Hashirama many weeks ago when the man had too much alcohol in his system. “I heard about the rumors, but they’re not true, brother. We are friends, Madara is like a brother to me!” poor Hashirama, he looked so stressed out. Tobirama wanted to soothe him, wanted to tell him it was fine, it was all a lie. But he couldn’t.

Not when his head hurt so badly that even taking a deep breath was too painful. He cannot afford to collapse in front of his brother, and so he mustered the coldest stare he could make despite how close he was to breaking down. “Was it?” it’s been so long since he used that tone, cold and cruel tone of White Demon. “I won’t judge you, anija. As long as Mito’s fine with it, then you are free to choose anyone, even Madara. Just, don’t lie to me,” the headache was becoming insistent and more painful with each word.

He has to leave now, less he wanted to collapse in front of Hashirama and destroy everything he had crafted so carefully. He took one last glance at his brother; he shouldn’t have done that because Hashirama looked devastated. When his brother tried to touch him, Tobirama called his mark and teleported himself to his room. Once he was sure that no one will come to find him anytime soon, he allowed himself to collapse on his bed and surrender himself to the darkness.

* * *

“Can’t believe you. I told you, don’t put it where anyone could find it!” Madara growled, frustrated and desperate. He understood it wasn’t Hashirama’s fault. Tobirama normally never look into his brother’s stuff and it was his idea in the first place. If anyone was to blame, then it was his stupid old self.

Hashirama sniffed once, twice, then thrice before replying slowly. “I’m really sorry, Madara. Tobi has never checked my stuff before, I thought…” he looked down to his feet, tears gathering at the edge of his eyes.

Madara groaned into his hands and took several deep breaths to calm himself. “Stop crying, dumbass! You must help me solve this problem! Your brother thinks I’m in love with you!” he tried so hard, for so long, many years in fact. Trying to get into Tobirama’s good book, getting the man to stop looking at him like he was the one that killed his father, and finally getting himself into Tobirama’s pants. It was the wrong order to capture his heart, Izuna said so, but Senju Tobirama was far from normal.

“You could just confess to him, Madara,” Hashirama pouted, not the first time he said that to his friend.

“Will he believe it? Knowing your brother, he will think that I’m trying to end the rumors by pretending that I was in love with him,” it was mortifying, and if somehow Tobirama decided that their casual one-nights were no longer worth the trouble, he might lose his mind.

“Show him, then, that you are sincere and truly in love with him. Try taking him out for dinner,” Hashirama shrugged, still with the pout.

Madara shook his head in exhaustion, “I did, Hashirama! But he sends you instead, sometimes it was Izuna. How do I show him if he won’t give me a chance? His opinion of me was already below the ground, and now—shit!” He kicked the nearest object, which was Hashirama and the Senju cried again.

After coddling his legs, Hashirama looked up to Madara with solemn eyes. “I think Tobirama is upset with me, Madara. He won’t let me into his room, I don’t know if I could help this time. I can’t even talk to my own brother,” the Senju let out a pathetic sigh before sinking to his knees so he could sulk on the floor.

Madara scrunched his face before nodding to himself, “I’ll talk to Izuna. They’re best friends, he must have some ideas.”

* * *

The next day, a little afternoon, Madara was knocking on Tobirama’s door. The man wasn’t in the office or any construction areas. Since none of his assistants reported him missing, _again_ , Madara deduced the younger Senju was either in his laboratories or his room. A little chakra sensing also helped him to choose between checking in the lab or the room. Tobirama was indeed in his room, but no matter how long Madara knocked, the man wasn’t moving. He was tempted to burn down the door, but that will incite Mito’s wrath.

“Come on, open the goddamn door, you insufferable man!”

There was a small, muffled voice heard from beyond the door, and it didn’t cross his mind that the other man was still asleep. It wasn’t common, but there were times when Tobirama overworked himself until he collapsed. Hashirama was forced to enforce a labor law to make sure that his brother won’t die early because of something silly as paperwork. Before he could wrap his mind with guilt, the door was open slightly. The room was dark, and it took Madara awhile to locate the younger man behind the door.

“Madara, I am not in the mood for sex. Come back tonight if you’re still interested,” his voice was low and gruff, just like the time he worked late until the sun was up again and _forgot_ to eat or drink anything while working. Madara fought down a blush, now is not the appropriate time nor setting to turn into a tomato. He clicked his tongue and put his hand on the door, making sure that the other man won’t slam the door shut in his face.

“Don’t put words in my mouth, Senju. I’m not here for that,” he pulled on the door, surprised that it opened easily. Tobirama took a few steps back, allowing Madara to enter his room. The room was dark and humid, it gave Madara excuses to move around the room and opened the window’s curtain. He took notice of Tobirama’s flinch when the sun’s light filled the room. The man was strangely quiet, even as he took the liberties to unlock the window to circulate the air.

When Madara focused on Tobirama, he quickly noticed that the Senju was paler than usual and his ruby eyes were duller than ever. The bag under his eyes stood out, along with the way his cheeks sunken slightly. It wasn’t the first time he thought that the white-haired had lost a lot of weight. However, he knew his attention will go unappreciated by Tobirama, so he decided to keep his opinion to himself. Even so, there should be a line that he could cross as the Hokage’s advisor. Caring for the village people was also part of his job.

“You looked like shit, Senju. You have to stop pulling all-nighters and keep a better sleeping schedule,” Madara raised his hand, going for Tobirama’s face when the man glared at his hand. He quickly dropped it and looked behind the Senju, he doesn’t want the other man realized how much the rejection hurt him.

“What do you want?” Tobirama asked hoarsely, his eyes squeezed shut, and his brows were furrowed as if he was in pain. Madara wanted nothing more than to soothe the other man, cradling him gently until he feels better. But Tobirama doesn’t want that. He wanted nothing to do with his soul mate, even years after Madara practically blackmailed the younger man to enter a physical sexual relationship with him. He was sure that with time, his soul mate will melt to him, Hashirama himself said that his brother will surely come to love Madara.

“You weren’t in the office, Hashirama worried that something happened to you,” he was worried about Tobirama after what happened last night between the brothers. It’s not rare for the two to fight, but normally the younger has never skipped out of work because he was upset with Hashirama. Madara glanced away and licked his lips. He was nervous, doubly so after talking with Izuna. “I was worried as well,” he said softly, trying hard not to look at Tobirama’s face.

There were no reactions for a while, it made him wonder if he could hide under the ground and never emerge again. When Tobirama let out a soft sigh, Madara looked up to the other man. His eyes widen in shock as he was graced with a smiling Tobirama. It was soft and small, but the white-haired looked beautiful and it took his breath away. The smile was replaced with a scowl as quick as it appeared. He couldn’t look away even as Tobirama glared down at him.

“As you can see, I am perfectly fine. Though I won’t be in the office for a few days,” Tobirama cocked his head to the side, his white hair bounced together with him and distracting Madara for a second. “I think I am overdue for a break. You can tell that to Hashirama,” the younger man crossed his hands over his chest and looked away. Years working with the man taught Madara that meant as a dismissal. Naturally, he couldn’t just leave when he has many things to explain and to ask.

“Can I sit down?” Madara asked politely, although his hand was already going to the only chair in the room.

“No. Get out of here,” Tobirama said with a click of the tongue, but it was lacking the usual heat. When Madara made himself comfortable on the wooden chair, the Senju sighed and carefully sit on the edge of his bed. He continued to glare at the Uchiha, who was squirming inside. After what seems like an eternity of silence, Tobirama leaned back against the headboard and closed his eyes. “If you’re here because of what happened last night between Hashirama and I—”

Madara took a sharp breath and crossed his fingers together on his laps. “What do I have to do to prove that I am in love with you?” that’s not what he was supposed to say. He made a long mental list of questions and answers. But practicing inside his head and actually saying those things to the real Tobirama turned out to be different, he did not prepare himself enough. He winced at his own words and dared to look into Tobirama’s eyes. The Senju didn’t look surprised at all.

“Izuna and Hashirama told you everything, all the truth. But you don’t believe them. So Tobirama, tell me, what should I do?” he was above begging, he has pride as the clan leader. But this man is his soul mate, the other half of himself that he had wanted for years. Tobirama looked troubled for a split second, and Madara loved it. When the younger man’s ice-cold demeanor was taken away by pleasure, when his red eyes were filled with anger or pain, when Madara could see beyond the mask of the White Demon, he loved all of it.

Just when Madara thought that he will have his answers, Tobirama looked away. He cannot stop the growl escaping his throat. “What do you want from me then?! We are soul mates! You cannot avoid and push me away forever! Why can’t you accept _us_?” he squeezed his eyes shut, knowing that he won’t get anywhere if Tobirama saw his Sharingan. It wasn’t the younger’s fault that he was still afraid of Madara’s eyes. No matter what the clan people say, he will never blame his soul mate for it.

However, purposely pushing him away and sending Hashirama or Izuna to all of their promised dinners wasn’t acceptable. If Tobirama didn’t want him, then he just needs to say so. Although Madara has no plan to let him get away, no matter the younger’s decision.

“I could give you many answers, reasons for your questions, Uchiha. But in the end, they are all lies. You will call them as such. Tell me, will you accept my words as they are? Or will you find a way to reject my answers again and again until I have nothing else to say? Until I only speak of words that please you, my soul mate?” Tobirama blinked slowly as his voice came out as a whisper at the end.

Madara pulled back, leaned back until his back hit the table behind him. Trust Tobirama to speak of the cruel and maddening truth without filtering it. He shook his head; he cannot falter now. He cannot lose this man, not now, not ever. “I will make you happy, I can do that. I will help you with your research, make you breakfast and lunch. I will take you out for dinner, just the two of us, Tobirama. Don’t push me away, don’t reject us. We have come so far now, I can’t let you go,” he wonders if crying will make Tobirama stop looking at him coldly.

The Senju let out a sigh, Madara doesn’t know if that was a good thing or not. However, when the white-haired patted the bed, empty spot in front of him, he jumped on the chance. The Uchiha crossed the room in a flash, getting himself comfortable on the bed, still too far from Tobirama but closer than before. He wanted to hold the other’s hands, pull him into his chest, and snuggle with Tobirama on his bed. He has only done that a few times before, too rare because his soul mate was a skittish person.

“Madara, I appreciate your passion. However, regardless of our bond and the fact that we are soul mates, I believe we are not meant to be,” Tobirama raised a hand when Madara opened his mouth, ready to counter his words. “I assure you, there is no pressure for us to be together, in public or in private. If there is one within your clan, I am willing to take the blame. So, don’t push yourself, Madara,” the white-haired frowned, his words were slow and spoken with authority. He spoke as if everything was already decided, and perhaps it was, for Tobirama.

Madara jumped off the bed, his face twisted with anger and disappointment. “What is wrong with you! I love you! You are my soul mate; I love you and I wanted to be with you! I wanted to shower you with my love and receive your love in return! Stop, stop making up things! No one is forcing me, nor I am forcing myself! Just accept it, Tobirama!”

Tobirama shook his head, “you are. You just haven’t realized it yet.”

Madara narrowed his eyes, “enough with the nonsense, Senju. You are clearly tired out; we will continue our conversation another day. When you have enough sense.” He turned away, no longer able to contain his anger and hurt. The raven walked to the door, but stopped, hoping that Tobirama will stop him.

“You don’t love me,” was what Tobirama said to stop him.

The Uchiha whirled around quickly, his Sharingan now flaring up and focused on the other man. “What did you say?” he gritted his teeth and clenched his fist tightly. He doesn’t want to hurt the other man, but if Tobirama continues with his stupidity, Madara might be forced to. Just so the other man will shut up and go to sleep. Obviously much-needed sleep.

Tobirama cocked his head, “I said, that you don’t love me, Uchiha.”

Madara clicked his tongue and looked around the room, “okay. You need to sleep now. I will tell Hashirama to come, see if you have a fever or something.”

“I know about the Uchiha’s curse of hatred. I also know that you Uchiha were taught to love and accept your soul mates, whoever they might be,” Tobirama stood, his sharp eyes staring straight pass Madara’s head. “I know you grew up imagining about your future with your soul mate, you dreamt of having someone to love and to love you back. You wanted what your parents had. It doesn’t have to be me—”

“Tobirama!”

“You don’t love me, Uchiha. You love your soul mate; you love having someone exclusively for you. It never mattered if it was me, or Hashirama!”

“Shut up!”

“Admit it, Madara!” Tobirama narrowed his eyes, taking a step forward as a challenge.

The Uchiha quickly closed the gap between them, he caught Tobirama’s collar and pulled the man closer by force. “You don’t get to dictate my feelings like it was one of your experiments. I don’t know what you are trying to pull, but you better stop now, Senju,” he growled lowly, Sharingan dutifully recording the younger man’s every minuscule reaction. The man was cold as ever. With a scoff, he pushed Tobirama until the man fell on his bed.

The white-haired quickly regained his composure and sit up straight. Madara turned around and walked to the door, he suddenly felt tired.

“If it was my brother—”

Suddenly, Madara punched the wall next to the door. It dented as if it was made out of paper. “Shut the fuck up! Yes, I wished Hashirama is my soul mate! At least he would give me a proper rejection unlike you, fucking bastard. Don’t know what I ever saw in you,” without turning around, Madara couldn’t see Tobirama’s reaction. It doesn’t matter now. “I had enough. I am done. Do whatever you wanted,” with a heavy heart, he swung the door open. When he looked up, Izuna was standing there, looking at him with wide eyes.

“Izuna,” he breathed out quietly.

“What’s going on?” the younger Uchiha asked, eyes darting between Madara who looked angry and Tobirama who was staring blankly at Izuna.

“Nothing,” Madara said. He pushed past his brother and went out of the house.

Izuna looked at his brother’s retreating back until Madara was out of his vision, then he turned back to Tobirama. The Senju was looking out of the window, staring blankly at nothing in particular. “Tobirama? Are you alright?” he asked cautiously. When he received no answer, Izuna sighed and closed the door. He decided to chase after his brother.

* * *

“Retiring?” Madara asked for the second time.

Sitting on his Hokage chair, with his hat on the table and his coat somewhere under the mountain of the paper, Hashirama nodded with enthusiasm that neither Uchiha could copy. “Mito is expecting our third child, but when I think back, I was rarely home, and Mito had to handle everything alone. I think it’s time that I contribute to our family as a father and husband. Of course, Mito and I already talked about it, it’s just...” he waved his hands around, hoping that both Madara and Izuna understand his dilemma.

“Isn’t it too quick, Hashirama? You’ve been, what, a Hokage for four years. Even the Daimyo has ten years working periods before he could retire,” Madara crossed his arms, glancing a few times at his brother and Nara council. The two sneaked an equally confused look at him.

“Four years since I was named the Hokage, six years since the village was founded, and even longer than that since I took my father’s duty,” Hashirama sighed tiredly. “I’m tired out, my friend. I love the village, I love the children and the people, but sometimes it gets tiring,” he looked down to his hat, on the kanji Fire written boldly on it.

“Alright, if you have decided on it, then we just have to accept it. So, what’s the other problem?” Izuna asked, cutting Madara’s incoming explosive rants. The older Uchiha turned to glare at his brother, who swatted his arm in response. Oh, so now his opinion didn’t matter. He used to be so respected, Izuna used to follow his order obediently and cutely. Where did he go wrong?

Hashirama smiled sheepishly, “well, I haven’t told Tobirama anything yet.”

His brother snorted, “are you serious?”

The still Hokage whined and hid his face between his hands. “It’s been four days and Tobirama still won’t talk to me! He won’t let me enter his room, and he always hides in his room whenever I was around!” Madara winced at the volume, and from the guilt. He had four days to realize he was such an ass to Tobirama. But he refused to apologize if the other won’t apologize first. Everything Tobirama said was wrong and rude, if he apologizes first, it will only make the Senju continue to think he was right.

“Well, you have to tell him anyway. He is going to take your hat after all,” Izuna grinned, having too much fun with the current situation.

“What? But it’s not decided yet,” Hashirama tilted his head in confusion.

“I think it is,” Madara grinned as well, mirroring his brother. Hashirama tilted his head further, not getting the clue at all.

* * *

Madara was counting the flock of sheep that his brother called as children when one of his younger cousins ran up to him. Hikaku looked disheveled and wide eyes as he came up behind him. “Senju-sama is at our gate looking for you, Chief,” he whispered quietly only for Madara to hear. He throws the shearing clipper at Hikaku and flashed towards the compound’s gate. When Izuna came out, he looked at his cousin in confusion. Unless his eyes had gone bad, he was sure that he asked his brother to shear his sheep.

“Where is my brother?” he looked around, perhaps Madara was hiding somewhere, trying to prank him.

“Oh, he went towards the gate. Senju-sama was looking for him,” Hikaku answered without looking away from the sheep and the clipper.

Izuna cocked his head, “which Senju?”

“The one with mokuton,” as soon as Hikaku said that, they heard shouting coming from the direction of the gate. The two shared a look before looking at the direction of the voice that sounds like their clan head. Izuna let out a tired sigh when Madara stomped back from the gate, his disheveled hair puffing up like a hedgehog. He walked past Hikaku and Izuna and went inside their house. The wooden door shook when it was slammed shut behind the clan leader.

Izuna excused himself and ran towards the gate, hoping that Hashirama was still there. When he jumped down, he found the Senju walking away from the Uchiha compound slowly. “Hashirama-san!” he called quickly and ran up to the other man.

“Izuna-kun,” the older Senju’s eyes were filled with tears, but he looked relieved when he saw the younger Uchiha.

Izuna bit the inside of his cheeks when he saw that Hashirama was crying again. Whatever his brother was shouting about, must be quite bad. “Hey, I heard shouting and then nii-san went inside the house looking angry. Did something happen?” he pointed towards his house half-heartedly.

Hashirama sniffled once before he shook his head. “I only asked Madara if he saw Tobirama, I can’t find him anywhere. And then he suddenly screamed that he didn’t know and left,” the man rubbed his eyes with his sleeves. Then he looked up at Izuna, “do you know where Tobirama is? I looked inside his room and office, but he wasn’t there. I looked all over the village, no one saw him since this morning.”

Izuna frowned and shook his head, “I’m sorry. The last time I saw him was also this morning, at the council meeting.” Tears returned to the Senju’s eyes, and his shoulders shook as he tried not to wail out in the middle of the street. Izuna panicked and decided to comfort the older man, “Oh, please don’t cry! I’m sure he was somewhere testing a new jutsu or hunting some kind of beasts! We all know Tobirama can handle himself, he is very clever. So, don’t cry, please.”

“Thank you, Izuna-kun. You are very kind,” Hashirama rubbed his eyes again. But he let out a small smile this time.

Izuna returned it with a smile of his own, “I understand that you’re worried, but I’m sure he is fine. I wouldn’t put it past him if he was hiding to spite you, Hashirama-san. He was really angry when you told him that he was the sole candidate.”

Hashirama nodded, “Are you sure, Izuna-kun? I know that you and Madara would make a great Hokage as well.”

The Uchiha grimaced, “ugh, just thinking about the paperwork gave me goosebumps. Nii-san and I, we are not the type to stay put in one place for a long time. He will burn the Hokage tower in an angry fit and I will surely run off in the middle of the night. So, yeah. Tobirama is the right person for this job.” However, telling the man that there was no other candidate, and it was decided that he is to take on the hat in less than a week didn’t go smoothly as they hoped. But it’s not like Tobirama could refuse unless he wants the village to burn down.

Hashirama giggled softly, “you are right. Madara almost burns the meeting table just last month!” Izuna shook his head but smiled in embarrassment.

“Oh, Hokage-sama!”

The man turned around, finding Kagami is standing there with a wide smile. The boy, or the man now that he has celebrated his 20th birthday a few weeks ago, bowed deeply at him.

“Good evening, Kagami-kun!” Hashirama greeted cheerfully. Izuna raised a brow at the Senju, his mood really turned faster than Hiraishin. “Oh, did you go shopping? That’s quite a big haul!” the Senju pointed at the paper bag filled with things that looked like vegetables at Kagami’s arms.

The curly-haired nodded, his smile never falters. “Yes, sir. Since I have been appointed as Tobirama-sensei’s personal guard, I will be around the village more now. I’m trying my hand at cooking, it might help sensei on his new job. He wasn’t good at keeping a good eating and sleeping schedule after all.”

Hashirama beamed the younger Uchiha with a blinding smile and tears in his eyes. “Oh, how very kind of you, Kagami-kun! As Tobirama’s brother, I am grateful for your kindness!” the Senju patted Kagami on his head tenderly, it made the boy blushed a deep red. “Talking about my brother! Have you seen him around? You see, I couldn’t find him anywhere and tomorrow is his coronation. I’m worried that he forgot about it,” Hashirama let out a dejected sigh. Behind him, Izuna held back a snort.

Kagami tilted his head, his wide pure eyes looking straight into Hashirama’s eyes. “If you’re looking for sensei, he is at the North Sea, testing out new jutsu. He said that he couldn’t leave the village recklessly after the coronation, so he is taking what time he has left to test all of his newest jutsu. He will return before the coronation, but if there is an emergency, he left his mark with me so he could teleport back in a flash.” Hashirama blinked owlishly at the boy, his mouth gaped open in shock.

Izuna chuckled softly, “see? I told you he was fine, Tobirama told Kagami, but didn’t tell you because he was still angry at us.” Hashirama sniffled again, and this time the waterworks happened. Kagami looked at the two with confusion, then Izuna told him to leave the Senju alone.

* * *

As soon as Kagami walked through the entrance door, the temperature dropped. He put the groceries on the table and took out a bottle from inside the paper bag. He went to his father’s room and made a series of hand seals. The privacy seal dispersed, and he opened the door. The room inside was colder than the rest of the house, but he was used to it. In the middle of the room, curled on the futon, Tobirama opened his eyes and sighed. The white-haired looked pale and frail, his fingers clasped on the bedding tightly.

“You are late,” the Senju said quietly, he couldn’t muster enough energy to raise his voice yet.

Kagami hummed as he crossed the room to sit next to the futon. “I crossed path with your brother. He was crying in the middle on the street, just outside the compound. Izuna-san was also there,” he opened the bottle’s cap and poured out two black pills from it. After that, he put the bottle down and helped Tobirama to sit on the futon. It took a while because the older man was tired out from hours of headache and pain all over his body. Kagami also helped him to drink his medicine, fortunately, the water didn’t spill this time.

“How do you feel, sensei?”

Tobirama squeezed his eyes shut, but didn’t lay back down. “Like someone tried to split my head with Lighting jutsu. What did you tell Hashirama?” he shifted until he could lean his head on Kagami’s smaller shoulder. The younger man brought his hand up to massage Tobirama’s temple while the other hand supports the larger man.

“As you taught me. You are away testing a new jutsu and could return anytime you feel like it,” Kagami frowned when Tobirama shivered. He tried many ways to keep the room warm, but his mentor’s natural water affinity always brought the temperature back down when the man was lost in his pain. There is still one more thing to try, but Tobirama would never agree to it. If it was any other situation, he could ask Madara-sama to keep sensei warm. They are soul mates, their chakra effects each other a lot better than Kagami could do for his mentor.

“Good,” Tobirama was quiet after that. Only the occasional heavy exhales told Kagami that the other man was still awake. There is nothing he could do except to wait for the medicine to kick in. He looked around the room, finding something to talk about. His eyes fell on the black box on top of his desk.

“Sensei,” he called. Tobirama hummed in response. “I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s time that I give Danzou his necklace. I know we’re not as close as he is with Hiruzen, Danzou is still bitter about my clan. But I think if I show him my sincerity, he will give us a try,” Kagami did not object to their current relationship, he just thought it could be better for the team.

“Sounds good,” Tobirama murmured weakly. “Maybe you and Danzou could prove me wrong. I only wish…” the man trailed off and become quiet. Kagami let out a small sigh as he realized that his mentor has fallen asleep. The medicine kicked in at the most inconvenient time. Gently and carefully, he tucked Tobirama under the duvet and resealed the room.

“Good night, sensei.”

* * *

“Izuna!” Madara roared, his brother flashed into the reading room from somewhere. Izuna looked around with his Sharingan, a kunai on one hand. “Put that away!” Madara yelled when he caught his brother’s appearance. Izuna narrowed his eyes but did as told, his Sharingan was still active. “This,” the older pointed at the green book on top of his reading table. “Who wrote this?” he asked angrily. Izuna raised both brows before huffing.

“You better not destroy that book, I just bought it this morning, nii-san. That’s Tobirama’s newest work. I heard it was good, the Hyuuga and Yamanaka gave their highest compliments,” Izuna smirked, it’s fine to feel proud of his rival. That shows that Tobirama is really worthy to become his rival.

“Have you read it?” Madara asked, his hair still puffing all around like an angry hedgehog.

The younger brother shook his head, “I told you, I just bought it this morning. I am still working on the anbu project, so I don’t have time for it yet. Is something wrong, nii-san?”

The older Uchiha growled under his breath, “nothing at all. It’s all peachy.” He crossed his arms and tapped his finger a few times on his forearm. Izuna cocked his head, but did not ask whatever his brother was thinking. After a few minutes, Madara waved his hand and made a crooked smile. It made him look like a villain, but Izuna knew better than to voice it out loud. “I’m going out, don’t wait for me,” the older said, not waiting for Izuna’s response as he flashed out of the house. Izuna sighed, wishing that his brother is not going to burn someone.

* * *

“Yo, Senju,” he chimed too cheerfully, too suspicious even for Hashirama. The first Hokage narrowed his eyes and looked behind Madara. When he found nothing amiss in his friend’s chakra path, Hashirama gave him a small smile.

“Good evening, Madara. Did you forget something?” Hashirama put down the document he was reading far too quick, behind him, the second Hokage glowered darkly at his brother before returning to his own document. Madara chuckled and waved his gloved hand around, he took a few daring steps forward and snatched the paper from Tobirama’s hand. The younger Senju did not look up, two months since he was elected as Hokage and two months of cold shoulders that Madara endured.

“Yeah, I forgot something very important,” Madara said, smirking at the slight flinch that Tobirama’s finger made. The raven leaned down, his Sharingan spinning lazily the way he favored when making threats. “Let’s fuck, Senju.” Hashirama spluttered and stumbled backward, falling on top of the mountain of papers. The papers flew everywhere, making a mess that he hadn’t seen ever since Tobirama took the hat.

“Anija!” the white-haired growled, glaring at the mess and his brother who whimpered weakly. Tobirama stood quickly, the chair pushed back with a loud screech. He turned his glare to Madara, who simply raised a brow. The Hokage looked between his brother and his brother’s best friend before deciding. “Fine,” Tobirama said as he nodded, he took off his Hokage coat and draped them over his chair’s headrest. He reached out his hand to Madara who took it with a crazed grin. The two flashed away, leaving a dumbfounded Hashirama behind.

* * *

“I thought you are done with this,” Tobirama said, his voice hoarse and his body sore, but he looked contented after the rigorous activity. Madara sipped his tea, sitting on his cushion with only his haori to cover himself.

“I forgot how good the sex was,” he shrugged.

The Hokage chuckled and pulled himself up, the duvet fell down from his body and everything was bare for Madara to see. His neck and chest were colored red, even though he couldn’t see Tobirama’s thighs right now, he knew it was colored the same. He made sure to put his teeth on every pale surface he could see. He wonders if Tobirama realized that his arms were also colored the same, red marks and bite marks. Madara put down his tea and walked back to the bed, he shrugged off his haori and pushed Tobirama back onto the bed.

“Oh, we are not done here, bastard,” he will blow his soul mate’s brain away. The man won’t be able to think of anything else but Madara. Tobirama could never leave him. He leaned forward, working on another mark on the younger man’s chest. Tobirama let out a soft hum and sneaked his fingers into the Uchiha’s thick lock. The raven put his hand around the pale waist and hold the man closer. When the younger man spread his legs, he dove lower. He won’t let Tobirama getaway.

 _Not every soul mate has to end up with each other. It never changes the fact that they’re connected by fate._ Oh, he will show this man. They’re meant to be and Madara will prove it.

* * *

“Another war, huh. I know a village didn’t mean the fighting will end. But still…” Hashirama looked away, the moon was out and bright. The night would be a beautiful night if he had not received the report. Behind him, Tobirama sits in seiza, his head was lowered in shame and disappointment. “Do you think they will deploy the children, Tobirama? I can’t imagine fighting a child now. Can you?” he smoothed out the wrinkles on his yukata, his hands itching for something to do.

Tobirama was quiet, his eyes never looked up from the tatami. He doesn’t regret his decision, but he wondered if he could have done better, perhaps if it was Madara, things wouldn’t end up the way it is. Even Izuna could do better than him. His fingers curled tightly, nails digging into skin painfully, drawing blood out of his palms.

“Tobirama, come here,” Hashirama beckoned for him, so he moved closer until he was kneeling next to his brother. His eyes won’t move away from the floor. His brother put his hands on Tobirama’s and forced his knuckles to let the tension go. “I know what you are thinking, brother. You shouldn’t blame yourself; you did the right thing. They demanded us to hand over the Hyuuga’s clan head. You did the right thing by refusing to obey them. You protected the village,” he gently rubs Tobirama’s arms.

The white-haired frowned, “they were offended by the way I refused them. If it was Madara or Izuna—”

“Tobirama,” Hashirama shushed him softly. “If it was Madara or Izuna, we would have lost the starting point. Those two will start the war right there and there. But you bought us time to prepare, and you gave us dependable allies. The Inuzuka and Hatake are great, their power was nothing like Kumogakure or Kirigakure has ever seen,” he brought his hand up to Tobirama’s cheek, trying to make the younger man look into his eyes. The white-haired squeezed his eyes, he could feel the headache coming from the back of his head.

“If it was you, anija—”

“No, I couldn’t… They were right, you know,” Hashirama rubs his brother’s cheek tenderly, his eyes filled with pain. “If it was me, I would have handed the Hyuuga to them to avoid the war. I would have destroyed this village for a fleeting peace,” he let out a sad smile, eyes glistened with unshed tears. “So, thank you, Tobirama. For protecting the village and its people. I am blessed to have you by my side,” he tried to pull Tobirama into a hug, but the younger pulled back, pushing Hashirama away with one hand.

“You cannot say that. I—I don’t—,” he bit his lower lip, trying to keep the tears at bay using the pain. But the first drop falls anyway, and his brother gasped. Hashirama pushed his hands away and pulled him into his chest. Tobirama’s body started to tremble, he doesn’t know if it was from the pain in his head or the one in his heart.

“Shh, Tobi! You know I forgave you, so please let the past go and forgive yourself, brother,” Hashirama closed his eyes, tears flowing down his cheeks freely. No matter how many times he said it, he knew Tobirama could never forget that day. His little brother will forever keep the guilt inside him even though it hurts both of them. Hashirama always hoped that meeting his soul mate would give Tobirama the freedom and happiness he deserved. He rubs his brother’s back when the younger didn’t stop trembling.

“Tobirama, I always love you. No matter what happened and will happen from now, I will always love you, little brother. So please, don’t hurt yourself anymore,” Hashirama couldn’t even remember her face anymore. When he wakes up to Watama and Awama smiling brightly at him and went to bed with Mito in his arms, he couldn’t regret that day at all. “I am happy where I am, with Mito and our children. With you and Madara supporting my dream. So let the past go, even if you can’t forget,” he holds Tobirama closer.

Tobirama put his arm around his brother’s back, gripping the yukata tightly as if his life was on the line. He is a bad brother. Madara would make a better brother than he is. Tobirama always hurt his brother again, and again. No matter what he chooses, he will always hurt Hashirama. He should have died when his uncles tried to drown him.

* * *

Tobirama stood at the front, his eyes looking at nothing while his chakra searched for the enemies. His team and proud students; Saru, Kagami, Danzou, Koharu, Torifu, and Homura, knelt behind him, awaiting their orders. He uncrossed his arms to point at something far ahead. “30 S ranks shinobis from Kumogakure, behind them two shinobis with unnatural chakras,” he remembered the rumors of two brothers, who were so stupid and brave, they ate the inside of a chakra beast’s belly. That could be them.

He closed his eyes, remembering his brother’s smile before he departed. He remembered Watama and Awama’s laughter when he told them about Hashirama’s blunders. Then he remembered Madara’s eyes and smile, the way his soul mate would look at him, and the necklace. It was still inside Hashirama’s drawer, along with a letter he hid under the jewelry. He breathed out slowly, everything hurt, and nothing was right. But it will be over soon. He could finally close his eyes and rest forever. He felt guilty when he thought about his brother.

“They’re coming,” he opened his eyes. He could feel the shift of chakra behind him. His prized students, so brilliant and dazzling. No matter what will happen, he will send them back to their home. Izuna would make a great Hokage, if Madara won’t take the hat after this. Sarutobi is ready, but he wanted the boy to grow up more. See more of the world. “Get ready,” he commanded. Danzou and Saru were in front of him in a flash. Kagami stood right behind him, his Sharingan spun dangerously.

It’s a pity. Tomorrow, the war will end. Tomorrow, Konoha will weep. Tomorrow, he will break his brother’s heart.

Tomorrow, Senju Tobirama will die.

* * *

“No news yet?” Madara frowned, looking out the window from the Hokage’s office. Hashirama sat on the Hokage’s chair, not reading the report on his table. His mind was away, far away with his brother. The Senju sighed before shaking his head. Madara closed his eyes, his crossed hands gripping his own forearms to prevent himself from fidgeting. “It will be fine, he is strong,” he said, comforting no one with how empty it sounded. Kumogakure has been unpredictable, and merciless.

“Madara, I have something to tell you before Tobirama return. I need you to swear that you will not repeat this to another soul, even to your family,” Hashirama crossed his fingers and looked very serious. Even more than the day he told Madara that Butsuma has passed away. The Uchiha looked away from the window to give his friend a nod. A promise between them required no words.

“Mito and I are not soul mates. Both of us lost our halves, and we decided to lie about everything,” Hashirama paused, watching for Madara’s reaction.

The Uchiha looked surprised, but fortunately, there was no anger or disappointment in his eyes. “I don’t know what to say. But I understand why you wanted to keep it a secret,” Madara forced a smile and his eyes returned to the village.

“It was many years ago, I don’t really remember the details now. I met her in a village, she was passing by, as did I. She was quiet and small I think, I don’t remember much about her,” Hashirama looked far away, swimming in memories. Madara nodded to show that he was listening. “I don’t know what I was thinking when I brought her back to the compound. I showed her to father and Tobirama and everyone. I was happy, that was certain. At that time, I thought about how perfect and beautiful she was,” Hashirama paused and closed his eyes.

Madara wasn’t sure what to say, there wasn’t much to think about. The Senju opened his eyes and leaned back against the chair, his eyes still far away. “She was so perfect, and such a great liar,” he chuckled lightly. The Uchiha turned his face to look at his friend, worry and suspicions started clawing at his heart. “One night, she sneaked into my room, with a nodachi that she hid somewhere. Her blade did not miss. It went straight to my heart and killed the clone that I used as a scapegoat,” Hashirama shook his head.

Madara bit his lips, his eyes couldn’t look away from Hashirama. “The following moments were a blur; I can’t remember it. There was a moment that I closed my eyes. When I opened it again, she was dead, Tobirama was standing over her body and blood was everywhere. My brother killed her, my soul mate. But I couldn’t feel anything, not anger, sadness, not even grief. Father and Tobirama handled the body, while I was lost somewhere in nothingness,” Hashirama uncrossed his fingers and crossed his arms.

The Uchiha couldn’t look away, he never suspected anything about Hashirama. His friend was always happy and loud. “It was Mito that pulled me out of there, but by that time, months have passed, and everyone has moved forward. Father looked so tired and Tobirama was, he was so cold and distant. I did that to them, I did that to Tobirama,” he paused again, his fingers digging into his forearms. He couldn’t remember her face, but he remembered his father’s relieved face when Hashirama returned to them.

“While I was busy doing nothing, Tobirama was falling into guilt. He blamed himself for everything that happened, and I wasn’t there to comfort him. Tobirama doesn’t hate you, Madara. He just, he thinks he doesn’t deserve to be happy. He thinks that—” Hashirama was cut off by his own sobs. His shoulders shook, and Madara wanted to reach out, to comfort his friend, but Hashirama shook his head. “Tobirama thinks he doesn’t deserve his own soul mate after killing her,” the Senju sighed.

“I can’t even remember her face or her name anymore. But Tobi—Tobirama still can’t escape from his guilt. He won’t allow himself to be happy with you, he won’t stop pushing you away. I just don’t know what to do anymore, Madara. I wanted my brother to be happy, I wanted to free him from his burden,” he sobbed louder, his tears won’t stop anymore. He wanted to tell someone about it for so long, he wanted someone to listen and understand Tobirama. He only wanted to help.

* * *

“Nii-san? What are you doing outside at this hour?” Izuna was woken up by the cold. He went out to pour some hot milk for himself, only to catch his brother standing alone by the garden’s pond. Madara wasn’t even wearing his haori, only his thin black yukata, and a slipper. Izuna stood by the engawa, it was too cold for him to follow his brother. “Nii-san? Do you want some hot milk?” he called not too loud to wake the whole house, just enough to get Madara’s attention. His brother nodded but did not move.

Izuna sighed, worried about his brother’s behavior. Maybe the man was just worried about Tobirama. He went to the kitchen and come back with two cups of warm milk. Madara was sitting by the engawa when he returned. The younger Uchiha offered a cup and his brother took it with a small word of gratitude. “It’s cold tonight,” Izuna commented softly, sipping his milk every few seconds. Madara nodded and sipped his own milk. “So why are you out there in the cold? Without your haori,” Izuna looked up to the sky, his fingers fiddling with his cup.

The sky was covered in clouds, no space was left uncovered for him to catch a glimpse of the moon. “Just thinking,” Madara mumbled quietly, Izuna almost missed it. His brother looked tired like someone hit him with a Giant Wooden Golem thousand times.

Izuna narrowed his eyes, “is it about Tobirama?” Because nothing could disturb his brother like Tobirama could.

Madara nodded slowly, “I learned something new today. It wasn’t pleasant, but it was—it was good to finally know.”

Izuna tilted his head, “about what?”

The clan head took a sip and breathed out white smoke, “about his attitude, and everything.”

The younger frowned in confusion, that did not answer anything at all. “Does it change something between you two?”

Madara tilted his head as if he never considered it before Izuna asked. “I don’t know. I need to talk to him before I can answer that,” the older Uchiha shook his head.

Izuna nodded slowly, he wasn’t sure about it, but he doesn’t really know anything anyway. “Okay, tell me how it goes, okay?” the only comfort he could offer was his existence and support. “And if you need anything, you can talk to me anytime, nii-san,” he smiled softly, the warm milk has started to become cold again.

Madara returned the smile, albeit it was forced. “Thanks, Izuna. Don’t worry about me, I was just thinking. The cold helped me clear my mind. I realized I had been doing it all wrong, you were right,” then Madara was quiet. Izuna did not pry and the two finished their milk before retreating into their own rooms.

* * *

“We need a decoy,” Kagami said. They were cornered and outnumbered. The problem wasn’t about the number of their enemies, it was the two beasts in human skins that commanded the group. Ginkaku and Kinkaku, they were much more powerful than the rumors said. If Tobirama was a little slower, his team would have died in their hands. But they couldn’t fall back, they must deliver everything that happened here back to Konoha. Hashirama and Madara must be informed about Kumogakure’s secret weapon.

“That’s suicide,” Torifu commented, then he frowned, “who will it be?” he asked gravely.

“I will do it, sir,” Sarutobi volunteered after seconds of silence. The children started arguing with each other, Danzou disagreed and volunteered himself. Kagami then objected and they all start speaking over each other.

“Quiet,” the Hokage commanded. They all shut their mouth quickly and returned to focus on him. “Danzou, you are always competing with Saru. What we need right now is to unite as comrades. Do not mix your personal feeling into this!” he scolded them as if they were still children who used to follow him around. But this was the last time. “I’m going to be the decoy. All of you are the young flame that will continue to protect the village with your Will of Fire,” he will trust the future with these six and protect them with his life.

“You are the Hokage! You cannot do that!” Danzou protested, but it was futile. Tobirama stood and turned his back. Understanding that the conversation was over, Danzou hung his head and gritted his teeth, “please, sensei!”

“Tomorrow, another Hokage will be chosen,” Tobirama couldn’t put the burden on Sarutobi yet. He was so young and green. “The six of you will run back to Konoha and inform my brother and Madara about Kumogakure. Do not stop, do not look back, do not cry,” do not shed tears for him. He does not deserve any of it. He closed his eyes, he could sense Hashirama and Madara’s chakra in the Hokage office. “Kagami, tell my brother, that I left something under the box. He must deliver it to Madara, without fail.”

* * *

Madara frowned, he felt cold and warm at the same time. It was his own fault for standing out in the cold with only a thin cloth to protect him. Izuna will be insufferable if he caught a cold because of last night. He sipped on his tea and made a face of distaste at it. It was bitter, more so than the usual tea. Hashirama said it was potent against cold and fever, so he forced himself to finish it. The Senju was smiling creepily while staring at him, waiting for him to finish the brew.

“Stop being a creep,” he growled lowly.

Hashirama giggled, “sorry! I was just so happy!”

“Happy that I’m sick?”

“No, of course not! I’m happy because you love Tobirama so much!” Hashirama smiled brightly.

“Yeah, yeah. Go scream it for the whole world to know, bastard,” it wasn’t like the village people were oblivious about him and Tobirama. They just thought he was in love with the wrong brother. Rumor was hard to erase.

“Oh, silly me!” Hashirama rubbed his neck in embarrassment. “So, what will you do now, Madara?”

The Uchiha rolled his eyes, “I told you! I need to talk to Tobirama first. Obviously, I’m not letting him escape from me. But, well, I wanted to know about his feeling as well. No more lies and walls.” No more trying to push him away, no more spreading weird rumor. Tobirama needs to understand there is no worthy or unworthy when it comes to soul bonds. Fate decided to bond them because it was meant to be. They are meant to be. Tobirama just needs to accept it and allow Madara to shower him with his love.

“I’m so glad that you are Tobirama’s soul mate. Tobirama is fragile and skittish, he needs someone strong and stubborn like you,” Hashirama reached out to hold Madara’s hand. He squeezed the Uchiha’s hand firmly, but not painful. “Thank you,” the Senju sniffled, tears pooling in his eyes.

Madara groaned and tugged on his hand, “oh for the love of—Stop crying! This is why everyone thought I was bullying you! Seriously! If anything, you’re the bully here!”

* * *

He couldn’t feel his left leg anymore, but he couldn’t afford to stop. He managed to kill Kumogakure’s reinforcements while fighting the two brothers. The two were in equally bad shape, but their spirits were high, the fight only fueled them stronger. His chakra was worrying low, and his body wasn’t in the best shape even before the mission started. But he couldn’t run, he can’t let them into Konoha. He must bring them down, even if only one of them. What would Hashirama do if he was here? The answer was simple.

Tobirama put his palms together and channeled his chakra. Ginkaku and Kinkaku ran at him, the two roared in harmony. But he couldn’t hear them. He was one with nature. He could smell the forest and hear the sea. He smiled, then it turned into a smirk, before finally turning into a giant grin. Because Hashirama would smile and laugh. Because Senju Hashirama would die with a smile on his face.

Such a pity. It was a good day to die alone.

* * *

He felt a tug in his stomach. Madara stood slowly, his focus was lost. Hashirama looked at him with worry, but he was lost. Something happened. He doesn’t know what, but something happened, and he felt so lost. He ran out of the meeting room, of the office. He ran to the village’s gate. Something happened, but he doesn’t know what.

“Madara-sama!”

The man looked ahead, Kagami and his team were running full force towards the village. The six of them, battered but alive. And Tobirama wasn’t with them. It was Tobirama. Something happened to him. He wasn’t sure when did Hashirama appeared beside him, but the children talked to him while Madara was just staring at them.

“I will go,” Hashirama said suddenly. Oh, they were talking about reinforcements for Tobirama.

Madara caught the Senju’s shoulder and shook his head. “No, let me,” he said. Hashirama objected and said something, but Madara couldn’t focus. “I have to go, he is my soul mate,” he said. He took out a scroll from inside his sleeves and summoned his weapon from it. Without waiting for Hashirama, he ran off. He doesn’t really know where to go, only following the strange feeling in his stomach.

He stopped on barren land. It was muddy and bloody, there were bodies everywhere he looked. But Madara did not bother with those, he was looking for white. It didn’t take him long to find Tobirama. The man was lying beautifully in a puddle of red. His right leg was cut off and his glowing white hair was muted and dirtied. Madara fell to his knees and gently caress Tobirama’s cold, frozen cheek.

“Oh, darling.”

He gathered his soul mate in his arms. Tobirama was cold and frozen, like a beautiful ice sculpture. He stroked his hair tenderly, afraid to disturb him. _They killed him_ , something whispered in his head. _This world killed him_ , it said. Madara was lost, he couldn’t focus on anything but Tobirama. He couldn’t cry, couldn’t scream. He continued to hold onto Tobirama until Konoha’s reinforcement arrived.

He did not allow them to touch Tobirama. He carried his soul mate back by himself. Hashirama was a mess when he saw them. But Madara couldn’t focus. He doesn’t want to let Tobirama go, but they need to clean his darling and get him into clean clothes. Tobirama must be freezing, that’s not good. _They killed him, they killed him_ , it whispered again. Madara closed his eyes and he was lost.

* * *

“They found something,” Hashirama started. They were sitting in the Senju’s house. Mito and Touka were in another room, comforting each other. Izuna was sitting next to Madara, to comfort his brother. “A lump, in his lung. It was alive and acted like a parasite. It was—it was eating Tobirama from the inside,” Hashirama sobbed again, “he was ill. For months. Might be longer than that.” The Senju crumbled onto the floor.

Madara clutched the letter in his hand tighter. He couldn’t bring himself to read it. _They killed him_ , that thing whispered again. No, he thought. Tobirama was ill, that’s why he died. He was giving up; he knew that he wouldn’t live long enough to create a happy family with Madara. That’s why Tobirama pushed him away, he wanted Madara to find someone else so he won’t be so sad when Tobirama died.

 _This world killed him_ , that thing whispered again. No, he thought. But he was lost. Madara couldn’t focus, and he couldn’t bring himself to read the letter. The necklace was heavy in his hand. No, _Tobirama is not gone_.

* * *

“You cannot do that,” Madara objected. He was getting the hang of it, with the help of the voices inside his head. He knew what to do now, but Hashirama was getting in his way. Even Izuna was supporting the Senju!

“I have to, Madara. It was Tobirama’s wish to be cremated instead of buried. It was in his letter,” Hashirama was looking at him like that again. Like Madara was crazy. He wasn’t crazy, he wasn’t wrong. It was the world that was wrong. It was this world that killed Tobirama.

Madara shook his head, “you cannot do that. You don’t understand, Hashirama. Tobirama needs his body, how can he return if you burn off his body?”

“Tobirama is dead, Madara. Please! You have to stop!”

“He will return soon!”

“The death does not return, Madara! Tobirama is dead, he is gone!

* * *

Hashirama was crying alone in the Hokage office. Madara was out of his mind, he needs to rest for a few months. Hashirama understood the strangeness that followed after losing a soul mate. He just needs to give Madara time to heal. In the meantime, Izuna and Sarutobi will take over their duties. He can’t do this anymore, not after losing Tobirama, his last brother.

“Hashirama-sama!”

He rubbed his face with his sleeves, wiping the tears and snots away. Danzou barged into his office with a panicked look. The boy was panting and pale.

“Hashirama-sama! It’s Uchiha Madara!”

Hashirama stood quickly, his heart sinking in worry and shock.

“He took Tobirama-sama’s body and left the village!”

* * *

Madara sighed softly, his lover is the most beautiful man in the world. He stroked those fluffy white hair tenderly. It was a shame that this cave was closed off, that the sunray and moonlight couldn’t enter. Tobirama absolutely loved to bask under those lights. He always glowed beautifully under the moonlight.

In the corner, a black creature emerged from the cave wall. It was shaped bizarrely, but it can’t be helped, Madara created him after all. He called him Zetsu, the manifestation of his wills.

“Madara-sama, the plan is ready. Kyuubi has been located,” Zetsu grinned maniacally.

Madara hummed, he closed his eyes and leaned forward to leave a chaste kiss on Tobirama’s forehead.

“Sleep well, darling. I will be back soon.”

It will take a while, but the fruit will be sweet. Born of a flower and nurtured using those cursed shinobi, Madara will grow the best fruit for Tobirama. When the moon shines red, they will be reunited. Because they are meant to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The thing is, Kagami wanted the village to believe Tobirama was invincible and a great warrior. That's why his story to Kakashi was different from what happened in this chapter. I feel bad for Kakashi. His chapter was like snippets of thoughts while Tobirama got a whole pre-Naruto plot xD  
> I was editing the notes when I lost the endnote of chapter 1. Goddamn me.  
> Anyway, I wrote this with the help of three different grammar checker apps. I wasn't sure if they worked so I tested it here. Tell me your thought!


End file.
